The Obsession
by monsterstreatyoself
Summary: This is a story about Elsa and Anna finally getting to talk to one another at a party. There is this 'fan club' if you will that has an unnatural obsession with Elsa. It gets taken to the Extreme to where it could ruin every Elsa and Anna build together. Will true love be enough? Stay tune to fine out. G!PElsa/Student!Anna. Elsanna non incest
1. Pool Side

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a crossover fic. Elsanna to come very quickly. Non-incest. I do all my writing for fun and when i have free time. Ill update when i can. I been working on this one and have more already written. Depending on the response to this will decide if i add more. **

**This is a g!pElsa. Dont like dont read. without futhor delay please enjoy **

* * *

><p>Kristoff, Flynn, Hans, Eric, and I,Elsa, were all sitting around the pool, we had just gotten done shooting off all the fireworks we had bought. "Who wants to have a party?" Kristoff asked. Before I could even protest Flynn had step in to say "I'll call Rapunzel and tell her to bring some friends over." He was on the phone and walking away. "I'll go get the beer." Kristoff says while making his way to the garage. Now honestly I'm trying my hardest to think of any reason to not return to my room. I'm socially awkward, and yes I'm aware. Its okay though you would be too if you. Well dealt with the things i have to. They don't judge you and will fight for you, they are the best guy friends a girl like me could ever ask for. I don't have many friends considering, well you'll find out, but a few girls do actually want to be my friend and not just get into bed with me.<em> But that don't mean we don't hop in bed together<em>. If it wasn't for my brother though I wouldn't know them. That would be the big guy getting the beer.

So when Flynn said that they would be inviting girls over, I'm tempted to just go back inside to my room. It's not that I don't like to have fun because I do. It's just that there will be this one girl i have been head over heels for since i was a child. I bet she don't remember it but she actually stole away my first kiss when I was five. But that a story for another day. Even that I'm sure she doesn't remember. At least by the way she acts towards me you wouldn't think that she does. She not mean to me god no, she actually the sweetest person you could ever meet. IT just seems like I don't exist to her. LIke she is completely oblivious to my presence or something.

"My lovely lady just called and said the would be pulling up any second now. SO try to be gentlemen for one night you apes!" Flynn shouted. I quickly made my way back inside unnoticed, for which i am thankful for, because he wasn't kidding they pulled up as soon as i got to my room. I made my way inside closing the door behind me. I walked up to my window and peered out hiding as best i could. Yeap there she was with 4 of her friends in tow. Then my eyes fall on the beautiful strawberry blonde getting out of the passenger seat. _OH lord i think my heart stop. Nope it's just beating so fast it feels like it stopped. Shes actually here at my house. OH lord she looking up. please don't notice me please don't notice me. oh crap. she looking right at me_.. I did the only logical thing to do at the time. just back away from the window and collide with my bed. I'm surprise by the loud clash and band that echo through the house that Kris didn't come running. I stand up rubbing my back and lay down on my bed. Grabbing my headphones off the nightstand and sticking them in my ears. I laid there for what felt like years turning up my iPod when the music from outside started blasting. _Good thing we live so far out._

I Get lost in thought so lost in fact that i didn't hear the person who just barge their way into my room. Til i felt a weight on top of me. I open my eyes and find myself staring into beautiful hazel eyes. "Why are you up here?" She ask. I point to my headphones and smirk at her. She rolls her eyes and reaches to pull them out of my ears. "I said why are you up here?!" She look upset with me. "because you know I don't like parties. Besides now I have you all alone in my room. Mwahahaha! She slaps me on my shoulder and moves to straddle me. Sitting with her arms folded across her chest. With a smug look on her face. "I didn't even get invited to it by you. IT was that no good Hans thinking he would 'get it in' tonight with me. He such a douche.. Yeap a douche that is the only word to describe your friend." She finished. Looking a little to pleased with herself. "Why are you up here?" I asked. The look on her face was priceless. It's so easy to get under her skin and i love to do it. "You know why.."She quickly added" To get your ass to come down to the party. Oh please Els don't make me do this alone. You know ill end up punching Hans again." She laid her head in the crock of my neck. God woman my damn weakness. "Fine. fine ill go. But you have to do something for me." i couldn't help the smirk that over took my mouth. "Oh yea? and what may that be." She had a quizzical look on her face and then. Ding ding she gets it. She puts on a mocked appalled face sitting up and slapping me playfully on the shoulder "What kind of lady do you take me for" she says, while she grinds in to my crouch. Yeap she got it alright. "A lady that understands another woman's needs." I say giving her a suggestive wink. What can I say it nice to have a friend with benefits. "So are we going-". Before anyone knows whats going on my bedroom door swings wide open and in steps the one person in the world I would never want to catch me like this. I just about shove Belle into the floor i tried to jump up so fast. Her being the highly intelligent lady she is, responded fast enough to brace herself and move off with ease. "UH Anna what-its not- what.. why are you in my room?"I scramble for what to say because I'm not sure why I was about to say that. She just stares wide eye at me and Belle her eyes darting between the two of us. I can't help but notice the arching of her brows. _What are you thinking?_ "Elsa, I'm so Sorry I was looking for the bathroom and um I thought this was it. I guess I miss counted the doors or something. Um yea. ill see you later." And before I know it she was sprinting out of my room and i hear the door next to mine close. Did that really just happen? I look over at Belle who is wearing the same shocked expression I am. Before she is doubling over with laughter. "Omg Elsa do you think she thought we were together? I mean I could totally see why she would though. "

"yea yea. Can we just go join the party now." I say feeling a little deflated. "Maybe Your Beast of a man will show up tonight?" I add just to have a friendly jab at her. After all she know how much I like Anna. I mean she only hears about her everyday. Wait a sec. Anna said my name! That means she does know who I am. Oh god what if she knows ALL about me. Belle grabs my hand and pulls me out of my room and down the stairs. "UGh.. Belley she probably does think we are together. Oh don't look at me like that." I say as we make our way down the stairs.

"And whats so wrong with that?" She says sounding a little hurt.

"Oh come on you know I mean nothing bad by it."

" I know, it just the way it sounded was like there would never be a chance like that in hell tone in your voice. After all I did dumb you I guess I couldn't blame you for sounding that way. " That's right people we dated get over it she was 9 and i was 10. she then started to laugh again and I couldn't help but join in. Belle was my first pretty much everything. She my best friend.

We make it outside and there is a lot more people here then i thought there was going to be it looks as if half the town is here. Belle go to get drinks and mingle a little. I made my way over to the pool side and sat down. Then I start to notice all the beautiful women in their tiny swimsuits. Oh sweet baby Jesus I cant do this. I go to stand back up when I feel a pair of hands cover my eyes. Then a very seductive voice purring into my ear. "Guess who?". I reach up and grab the hands. "Es" I say.

"Oh your no fun. "she says sitting down beside me." I thought I had you there for a second."

"you did." I respond while letting out a chuckle.

" Well well. What do we have here." OH lord are the all just going to be here tonight I thought." Hello to you too blondie."

"Yea what she said." Yeap they are geez welp there goes any chance with Anna. All these ladies together and that wont happen. Lets just say since arriving at the wonderful world of college, ladies have been falling from trees for me. After some one went around telling them they say that i have a cock. Who know it would turn so many woman on for a chance with me. Not that i took that chance, I get flustered around women easily. "Hello Meg, Ella and let me see Aurora is that you back there?"

"Yes" comes the shy blondes response. Suddenly I cant help but notice that there are aquamarine eyes on me boring a hole straight through me. something tells me Anna is not pleased to see all these woman falling over me. Once she seen i was looking at her she quickly darted her eyes away.

"ELSA!" screamed Belle. oh yea this is going to be bad i can already tell."TELL YOUR BRUTE OF A BROTHER TO PUT ME DOWN!" Yeap i knew it. I jump up and am off in the direction of her scream leaving all the doey eye ladies behind me. "Put me down now.. IT worked." I came to a complete stop in front of the two. "Oh i see." is all i can manage. She knew I was gettin uncomfortable under all troughs eyes. "Hey what the hell man. Leaving me with all the bimbos." Esmeralda said when she caught up to us. " And here I thought we were all friends."

"Sorry Es you know how she gets when they start to do that to her." Belle says while giving her a sheepish smile. "Its okay. So I see your little crush has made it out tonight." Oh that's one wicked smile you got their "UHH- Yea.." is all I can manage to get out. Before I know it they are picking me up and throwing me in the pool.

"What the hell was that for?" I shouted once my head came above the water. I swim to the side "Well the least you two can do is help me out of here." They both stop laughing long enough to extend out their hands to help me out. But instead I helped them into the pool.

before i know it Belle is on my back and Esmeralda is on my front. "Geez Es i think Elsie here needs to have some pay back." Belle chimed in and Es nodded in agreement. "Wait a minute that was my payback for y'all throwing me in the water."

"Oh i think this is something we can all enjoy." Es stated matter of factly. She gave me a wink and nodded to Belle. They are up to something. I can't help but looking around feeling as if everyone is staring at us. Everyone was going about their own business enjoying the party not even paying any at. Only one set of eyes where on us, which i happen to lock with. I cant read her expression. But if it says anything she doesn't like what she is seeing. "Guys get off of me!" I'm really getting annoyed at this point. I love these two but damn sometimes they took shit to far. They must have heard it in my voice because they let go of me. I quickly made my way out of the pool. I for some unknown reason felt like i needed to explain to Anna about all this. When i made it to the side of the pool. I went to pull myself out when i felt a pair of hands push me back down. "HEY whats the big idea!" I say as i look up to see that its Anna fighting off a fit of giggles. "Oh sorry Anna. I didn't realize it was you." I probably should stay in the pool for a while its a safer bet. "Oh but don't you like it in there? You seem to be enjoying yourself-not that i been watching you or anything.. Okay i have but not in that creepy stalker type of way. More in the i just find you so interesting that i want to lear- and I'm rambling now so I'm going to shut up." She quickly clap her mouth shut and started to blush. "Your adorable." I cant help but say. Because well i mean she is. She does the cutest things and how she gets when she is nervous is totally adorable. I give her my winning smile. "Come swim with me." I extend my hand out for her to take, which she does. She sits on the side of the pool and then pushes off into the water.

_Oh god don't get to close. i cant take it with you in that bikini. Es and Belle already turned me on. Jeez why didn't I stay in my room._ I clear my throat "Are you enjoying yourself?" I ask.

"I am now. I mean i have enjoyed myself. And now that I finally get to hang out with you that makes it better. " She gave an awkward smile. _Oh she is just much_. Then before things could get weird Belle and Es were to my rescue. Yes i really like Anna to the point that i will openly gawk at here to the point where i think drool is coming out of my mouth. It hasn't happen yet so My 2 closest friends say. "Hey Anna! im so glad you could make it." Belle says going in to give Anna a hug. Small town. Everyone knows everyone. And all that jazz. All 4 of us have gone to school together since we were young kids. "Yea Punzie beg me to come with her-"

"I did no such thing. Why when I got of the phone with Eugene and told her about the pool party and wear it was. Well she gave me no other opinion but to bring her" Rapunzel said.

_When the hell did she get there. Okay i really need to focus._ "Are you like a ninja or something. Because i didn't even see you get in the pool." Anna said. She just smirk at me. " I was actually sitting there." she pointed just behind us to the side of the pool."When i watch you get in." She was now looking at Anna. "Well are you both enjoying yourself?" I asked. After all the party is at my house. I need to make sure my guest are having fun."Yes to bad we don't have any more fireworks. " Anna pipe in.

"You got that right slick." And i really thought she would give up so easily. Esmeralda quickly attached herself to me. She can't stand the so-called personal fan club i have going on. Meg is the worse, she is just so damn relentless that i have almost caved on her twice now. Es knows she nothing but bad knew. Hell we all do. "What do you want meg?" Belle snaps off. They are having a stare off. I look over at Anna who is wearing a same look as all the others around me. I take it no one is a fan of this woman. "I just came to try to get Elsa here to take a walk with me."

"She can't, she already taking me on a tour of her house." It shock everyone around us who spoke up but it was Anna, cute, adorable, making a clam, wait. what? "Th-thats right i. am?" i said more of in a question then an actual statement. Okay time out. She quickly grab my hand and pulled me to the steps of the pool and out before anything else could be said. "Sorry about that. I can just tell that though girls bother you. They are always all over you and i see how uncomfortable it makes you." She gives a shy smile. Then it dawns on both of us what she actually said. "That means you been watching me more than just tonight? You know what how about that tour. And thanks it really does bug me. I'm not one to be noticed. They just." Does she know. I wonder how many people actually do know i have a penis.

"I know what they want from you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So thanks for sticking through all that. I hope you enjoyed. I'm sorry if you found it lame and horrible. Please leave a review and let me know if you want more. <strong>


	2. Glad Thats Out of The Way

**AN: This chapter is not as long as the other one. But i will have 3 up in no time, if not today tomorrow. I'm currently revising it, Thank you for all the follows. I really hope you guys enjoy. Please leave a review. Feedback is much appreciated.**

* * *

><p>I stop dead in my tracks on god here it comes she gonna say it and the freak out or only want to know what its like to sleep with 'a man and a woman at the same time'. "Y-y-you d-do?" I cant help but sound a little panic. She nods"Mmhm"<p>

"So you k-know. About." I just look down to my crouch and back up to her. She now looks a little confused."Yeaaa how they want you to have sex with them. Or are you referring to the large package you always caring around?"She is smirking at me."Oh so you do know. And your okay with that?" I cant help but sound a little timid. I mean after all this is the one person i never wanted to give a reason to reject me.

"Well DUUHHHH. Why wouldn't i be. Just because you have boobs and a cock doesn't mean you should be treated differently than anyone else. You could have two heads, six arms, and ten eyes, and be colored in orange and green poke a dots and i wouldn't think any differently about you." She gave me the most guanine smile. "Thanks Anna. You know your one of a kind." I smile right back at her and take her hand and give it a squeeze. I notice that she starts to blush. It makes her that much cuter."Th-thank you. So now about that-"

"ELSA GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Fucking perfect timing Kristoff."NOW!" He sounds pissed. "Sorry Anna got to go see-" But before I could finish she was pushing me into the direction of his voice. I give her one last longing look then turn and bolt towards my brother.

What I ran upon I was not ready for. There laying on the ground was Hans. He'd been knocked out cold. Kristoff was standing over him."What the fuck Happen?" I ask.

"This piece of shit took things to far and started to force himself on one of the party goers. Then was i told him he need to just go inside,Alone, he started to swing on me. So me and you are going to carry his stupid ass inside and lock him into one of the guest rooms til tomorrow. After he sleep this all over me and him are going into the ring." Oh Shit. "He damn sure wont do something this stupid again after going toe to toe with you." I grab his arms and Kris grabs his legs. We carry Hans inside and put him in a guest room.

I find myself looking for Anna when I run into Esmeralda. "Hey you seen Anna?"

" No but Belle did tell me about the little deal you two made. She wanted me to say that she is sorry she can't keep her end of the bargain but she didn't want to leave you empty handed"She wink to insinuate her innuendo." So she ask me if I could help you out instead." Oh I had completely forgotten about that til now."Oh yea. Well no th-thats okay." She pulled in real close to whisper into my ear"Only if your up for it." she purred in a seductive voice. one of her hands laying a ghostly touch to my groin.

Before I knew it she had me across the yard and pressed into the weeping willow tree. We were more hidden behind the branches . I'm not sure how I ended up first coming to this arrangement between Belle and Es but hey I'm not complaining. Except for this one time."Listen Es as much as I would love to get down and dirty with you now. I finally have a chance to spend some time with Anna and I really don't want to mess that up. So I hate to say it but how about a rain-check." She just give me that smile of her that tell me she completely understands. "Sorry Elsa I know that you want a shot with her, besides its not like we actually have sex. I'll take that rain-check unless things actually start to work between you two then we can just void it." She gave me a wink then made her way back to the party. Now what to do about the semi hard on I got going on. Maybe if I just wait it out here it will go down pretty fast.

Finally after what seem like forever I found Anna with a group of friends. I take a seat in a chair trying to seem like a normal person so far so good. Anna Looks behind her when she hears the chair scrap on the concrete. We lock eyes for a moment and the next thing I know is she jumping in my lap. She wraps her arms around my neck and nuzzled her head into my shoulder. "Elsa! I was beginning to think that I wouldn't see you again tonight." She pouted. Her breath lightly tickling my neck causing me to get goosebumps. "Well I have looked for you for hours now. And no matter what you have my undivided attention. " She squeeze me when I said that. "Good to know." She settles in on my lap. Oh no this is not good. I can not have her sitting on top of me this will end badly."Um. Anna don't you want to take a seat in a chair, wouldn't you be more comfortable." I get out. Really I just can't have you sitting on me in little to nothing clothing, showing off every sexy once of that body. Nope. Stop there your just going to get hard if you keep thinking like that."No i'm good right here." She whisper into my ear. I could almost hear the smirk in her voice. I also caught the faint smile of liquor on her breath when she lean up to look me in the eyes. That explains the behavior a little. I couldn't help but frown. She only acting this way because she been drinking. "Hey why the sad face." she cup my face with her hands "No no none of that." She puts on a goofy smile" your to beautiful to frown." I couldn't help but to smile at the complement."Thank you." I say. "That's better. She wiggles in my lap, trying to get settled in i'm guess. Anna stops moving and goes completely still. She presses down right on my budge. she looks at me with a shock expression on her face. I try to jump up out of the seat but Anna holds me in place. Her face settling into that of a curious expression. She leans back into me pressing her body extremely close to mine. she wraps her arms around my neck and i can feel her lips touch lightly to my neck, her mouth is then right beside my ear she lets out a breath and whispers in a seductive tone"Best seat in the house." She leans in and kisses right behind my ear. Oh god. Fully erect now. What does she have over me, some kind of magic? "You wanna go somewhere to talk?"

* * *

><p>I pulled Anna into a quieter section of the backyard. I took a seat in one of the chairs and Anna took the other."Are you still enjoying yourself?" Anna wasn't looking so good all of a sudden."Um I was wondering if I could use your restroom again?"<p>

"Sure here I show you where a closer one is." I pulled her into the house through the back door. "do you want some water?" I asked her and pointed her to the bathroom. "Yes please." She quickly ran into the bathroom. I went and got her a glass of water and something for a headache. I have a feeling she drank too much. I then walk over to the door and knock on it" Anna are you alright?" I hear the toilet flush and the sink turn off and on then the door open. "I um. well. I not really feeling all to well." I handed her the medicine and glass of water. "do you want to lay down?" She turn a dark shade of red. "y-yes." Why is she nervous. "Would you prefer that someone took you home?" Anna quickly nodded a no. "Well. I-if you want you can go to sleep in my bed. no ones allowed in the house so you wouldn't have anything to worry about beside i can hang around in the living room and make sure no one messes with you. Th-that is if you want. I mean whatever you want works. "Oh god I'm making a fool out of myself. "Actually would it be too much to ask to just spend the night and have you lay with me. Oh and maybe a change of clothes?"She looks so nervous i don't get it. Maybe it's because we don't really know one another. I'm drunk and reading too much into it."Yea totally fine, follow me." I lead her into my bedroom. I go rummaging through draws and pull out an old band shirt and ball shorts. I hand them to her."Here if you want sleep pants instead I have some that will fit you." She giggles "Thank you Elsa." She leans in a little to close. "Here ill step outside and let you change. " I step out the door to run into Flynn and Punzie."Hey Elsa have you seen Anna I'm about to leave." Before I could say anything my bedroom door opens"Get in here-" Anna reaches to grab my hand then notice the other two standing there" Oh hey Punz, I am going to spending the night here. Goodnight'" Before anyone can say anything else Anna pulls me back into my room and slams the door. She walks over to the bed and gets under the sheets and blankets. She then pats the space beside her. "Are you going to get in. I promise I wont bite. I really just want to cuddle with you." She looks so fragile now. I get into bed and lay down. I open my arms and beckon her into them." Come here." She nuzzled her head into my neck and lets out a happy sigh. "Thank you Elsa." It kinda felt like she just kissed my neck but the next thing I know she is asleep. I wrap my arms around her and pull her tight. "Goodnight Angel." I kissed her on top of her head. Sleep soon taking over.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank for reading. I hope it wasn't to much of a disappointment. But the next one will be a lot longer, and things get a little steamy. Reviewfavorite/follow**


	3. And then that happen

**Okay so here is Ch. 3 and boy does it get a little smutty. I own nothing. Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>When I woke up I felt a warm body pressed to mine. I open my eyes and see strawberry blonde . Her legs were interlocked with mine and she has her hand under my shirt resting between my breast on my heart. She seems to be deep in slumber still. I breath in her scent strawberries. Then I hear my bedroom door open. "Elsa? are you awake?" Es ask as she makes her way into my room. "Oh you're not alone? So decided to bed another woman -"<p>

"Shut up and no its Anna. She got to drunk and needed to go to sleep-" Es held her hand up to cut me off. "Say no more. You care to much for her to bed her down on the first night. Oh to be in love." She then winks at me."Shut up and get out." I hiss at her. She then goes to leave."Well seems you will get that chance you always wanted." She then smiles at me in the most genuine fashion. I hear the door close and I let out a sigh. Yea I think I will, at least I hope I will. I then look at the clock and its only eight in the morning. I think more sleep is in order. I then felt Anna's grip on me tighten. I just wrap my arms around her. I can at least enjoy this moment. I run my fingers through her hair. I rub circles with my other hand on her back. My hand starts to move on its own and before I know it I'm mapping her body with my hands. under the shirt she is wearing her skin is so soft and smooth, almost like silk. How I would love to kiss every inch of you. I run my hand across her hips and down over her butt. I can't help myself and I give it a squeeze. That got a moan out of Anna, causing me to freeze in place. There was an apology already dancing on my tongue. I decided to get control of myself and try to go back to sleep.

After waking up for the second time, I look over at my clock and its noon. This time when I wake up I'm spooning Anna. I soon realize that I have morning wood, the dream i had. _oh shit_. I tried to pull myself away from Anna but she started to move once I unwrap my arms from around her body. "Good morning" She says as she goes to roll over and face me. "Well I guess I should say afternoon." She pushes me back on the bed. "Thank you for last night. Its kinda blurry, but I'm glad i ended up in bed with you. I mean I know we didn't do anything.. That sounded horrible, what I mean to say is thank you for not taking advantage of me being in such a state last night." She rolled on top of me. God no. not this again. There is no hiding it. "Um. Anna please, I'm sorry I really don't know how to say this-"

"There is no need, I understand. Is there anything I could-"Anna shut her mouth realizing what she was about to say and slowing moves off of me, she was trying to hide the shocked expression. I could see her whole face turning as red a rose. "No nonono. no. Thank you but no that's alright. Um if you will excuse me for a minute." There was so much blushing going on in my room. I quickly was up and out the door. "I'm sorry, I. -" Then I realize just how beautiful she was laying there. Hair toss all around her shoulders. _my t-shirt looks good on her_. This I could get use to. She talking focus Elsa!"-I completely understand, unlike most guys, not that you're a guy, but well they would take advantage of a situation like this. Not you though. Your to much of a gentleman." She smiles at me and leans back on her arms pushing her breast out. _Oh god_." I'll be right back." Now it was my turn to blush. _Oh god this is awkward. She knows what I'm going to go do_. By the time I got into the bathroom and was ready to jack off, my hard on was gone. Thank goodness. I pee and washed my hands. _Cant have dick hands when I get to hold a beauty like her._ I made my way back into my room to find Anna laying across my bed. "Oh that was fast." She in turn blush at her on comment. "Before you say anything else I didn't have to, it went away." I seen her relax "Well I guess I should get going home soon. Truth be told I hate living with my parents still. but its easier that way. " I walked over and sat on the bed. "Well it is Saturday and if you don't have anything to do you can stay. We can hang out and get to know each other. I know I would love to get to know you. Watch movies or go for a swim. Just whatever really." Anna face brighten "Do you mean it, we could maybe become friends?"

"Yea. Friends." I try to sound happy about being friends I could deal with that. I gave her a forced smile."Id like to at least be friends with you." Anna smile brighten even more."So what do you want to do first?" I asked. I can't lay in bed any longer, not that I don't want to, but with Anna of all people. No. I can't do it. "Well I would like to take a shower and get a change of clothes. So I guess ill head home then come back." Anna shrugged her shoulders. I could tell she really didn't want to leave"We how about this I'll take you home and you can get clothes, and then we can come back here and you can shower." Anna didn't respond right away. "Yea that sounds like a good plan."

We finally got out of my room, which I was having mixed emotions about, I could lay there with her forever i think. It's just my little friend wants to come out and play after last night."So Elsa, your finally 'Whoa. Anna?" Anna snapped her head to glare at who called her name"Hans." He sank back into the ground a little more."Listen Els, about last night. I'm so sorry, I only had like one beer and then everything went black. Kristroff taking me to have drug tested he said it sounded like I was drugged." Hans looked horrible. He was laying on the ground, looking a little green."Hans, I known you for a long time and yea you get a little to forward with the women at time, but last night you were holding a girl down and trying to kiss her."

He looked like he hated himself. He's actually not a bad guy. He puts up this douchey façade, but underneath it all he really is a good guy. "You know your my friend , but Hans you're not allowed to drink at our parties anymore. I'm sure Kris has already taught you enough, judging from the black eye." I walked over to him and place my hand on his shoulder."But you know in this house, that we treat woman as if they were queens and you sir were doing no such thing last night. You need to find that girl and tell her just how sorry you really are. "I got close to his ear and whisper"Or i'm going to beat you til your unconscious. Understand" Wow who knew i could sound so heartless." He started to cry."Deal with it. You made a mistake now its time you make up for it." He just nodded and cried silently. Anna was watching the two of us closely. I just grab her hand and walked away.

Anna actually didn't live far from me. We pulled into the driveway and I turn the car off.

"I'll be right back. I'm just going to grab some clothes." She smiled then got out of the car.

It was about ten minutes before she was walking out the front door, I could see an older woman behind her. Anna was laughing and hugging the woman. _That must be her mother-is she waving at me_? i quickly waved back. The woman just smiled at me. I watched as they said goodbye to one another and Anna made her way back to the car."That was my mom." she said as she open the door and got in."She wants to meet you. I told her not today though, but she made me promise to bring you over for dinner soon. So i hope you will come join us this week." _Why would her mother want me over for dinner_."Okay. that sounds good. Living with a bunch of guys, well no one really cooks. Well that is unless Belle and Esmeralda come over, they love to cook." I turn the car on and took off back to my house."Well that's good that your girlfriend likes to cook for you." Anna said. I looked over at her and she was staring out the window. "Girlfriend?" I'm confused who does she think I'm dating."Oh you know Belle, unless its Es, I mean I couldn't figure it out last night-" I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Whats so funny?" I could tell by her tone she was not amused. "Oh well, I don't have a girlfriend. I mean yea me and Belle dated a long time ago, I mean like when we were kids. But I don't have a girlfriend, There is only one girl I have eyes for and they both know that. Plus do you know Adam?" I looked over at Anna as she was taking in all this information. She looked confused."But when I walked into your room. you two. well. you know.." Oh yea I almost forgot that even happen."Oh I didn't want to go to the party and she was begging me to go. She knows how to get me to do what she wants, not that I do everything she wants, but she my best friend her and Es are the only girls that have never judge me for.. Well you know.. We have had an interesting friendship. " I looked over at Anna again and she had this look on her face that i couldn't make out."So you don't have a girlfriend?. Wait who's the girl you only have eyes for?" She sounded to eager for that answer. and I was not ready for that question."And what about Adam?"

"Oh well, lets me put it this way, the only person that will ever have a chance with Belle is him. She has a huge crush on him."

"NO FREAKING WAY!" She squirmed in delight."Oh my gosh Els! He likes her, like he like likes her. You should hear the way he goes on about how she the only one that ever put him in his place and to not bow down to his every spoiled need. He actually said that. I think we should set them up!" we pulled back into my garage and got out of the car."I have a plan." I pulled out my phone. Oh speak of the lovely lady."Belle actually just texted me."

_'Hey lovely, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for jetting on you last night, but my father called and he needed me to come home and take him to the hospital. He had manged to burn himself pretty bad this time. But how about I come cook dinner later and we can hang out.'_

"What did she say?" Anna asked me and I told her." I'm going to call Adam. He would love to come over and hang out. I mean only if that is okay. I just know he wouldn't want to pass up this chance, I should know after all he is my cousin."

" I didn't know you and him are related."

"Oh yea, his mother is my father's sister. I'm going to go call him real quick." She walked inside the house and I followed. "Well once your done you can use the shower by my room. I'm going to go grab some clothes and use the other one."

I walked into my room and decided I needed to text Belle and tell her whats up.

_'Hey beauty, I hope you father will lay off the inventing for a while. lol. He's going to blow up the house one of these days. But dinner sounds wonderful. Anna is going to be here. And a surprise guest will be too. Let me know when you going to come over'_

I grab my stuff and headed to the bathroom downstairs. I turn on the shower and started to undress. I step into the water. It felt so nice on my skin. The events from last night replayed in my head. Oh god. Thinking of Anna and the way she was all over me. I felt myself become slightly aroused. I started to think about how her body felt against mine. I ran my hands through my hair and down over my breast. My nipples were hard, so i gave them a pinch. I wonder if Anna ever thinks of me like this. I ran my other hand down between my thighs, to my erection that was starting. I ran my fingers lightly over my shaft and could help but moan. Its was a quite one, I wouldn't want anyone to hear what I'm about to do. I keep thinking about Anna's skin and how that bikini of hers only hide what it needed to._ God do I want to wrap my lips around every inch of that smooth freckled skin_. I was fully erected by now and had pre cum coming out. I squeezed my shaft at the base and ran my hand all the way up its length. I let out another moan, this time it was a little louder. With every touch I laid on my body I picture it was Anna's hands roaming all over me. Whisper dirty things in my ear. _You like it was a touch you like this. You feel so big in my hands_. Oh wait til you feel me inside of you. I started stroking myself even faster. All I could picture in my mind was Anna, laying on top of her, pushing her into the best organism she had ever felt. I swipe my hand across the tip of my cock and gather pre cum. run my hands up and down pulling a little rougher and harder the more I get lost in the little fantasy that was going on in my head. _Anna_. I felt the pressure building I was about to cum. With a few more finally pulls I unloaded myself on the shower floor. Once my breath and body got itself back under control._ I needed that_. I finish my shower and got out only to realize I didn't grab clothes. I wrap the towel around my body and open up the door. Once I seen the coast was clear, I ran for my room.

I got to my room and closed the door. Once inside I let the towel fall to the floor and walked over to my dress. Okay so i'm spending the day with Anna, I have to look nice. I walked over to my closet and rummage through it. I found one of my v necks and decided it would look good with a pair of skinny jeans. I then walked back to my dresser to get a bra and briefs. I place my outfit on the bed and started to get dressed. I was putting my bra on when my door flew open. I froze in place. _Anna_. We locked eyes and stood stock still. I say her eyes twitch downwards, then a blush appear on her face. I looked down and the it dawn on me. I quickly threw my hands over my junk."DUDE! GET OUT!" Anna snap out of her haze and slam the door. _Well that was embarrassing_. I quickly got dressed. It then hit me that she was standing there in a towel.

Knock-kn-knock."Elsa.. Listen I'm really sorry. I- uh well I had forgotten my clothes in your room after I got off the phone and well.. Uh could-" I was already opening the door before she could finish."Please, lets just forget this happen." I was still as red as a tomato. I totally caught you stealing a glance at my dick. "Uh well if it helps I really didn't see anything." _Thats a lie_." Okay I'm sorry i did but you have nothing to be ashamed about, its hu-. Uh yea lets forget it happen." I step out of the room."You can change in there. I'm sorry I yelled. I was just caught off guard."

I walked to the living room and found Es and Kris setting on the couch." Hey sis, hows its going?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me." Shut up Kris, and leave her alone." Es elbowed him in the ribs."Well don't you two look comfy on the couch together." They both looked at one another and Kris was up and out of the room. "Whats his deal." I just smirked.

"Oh you know him. He's a strange one." It's because he likes you is what i wanted to say. But my brother is way to much of a shy guy when it comes to admitting his feelings for a certain exotic woman." So what are we going to be doing this afternoon?" Es asked me.

" Well Belle is going to come cook dinner later and guess who else is coming?" She just looked at me like say it already."Well Anna going to be here, but that's not the best part. You know how Belle has wanted a chance to talk to Adam outside of campus. Well turns out him and Anna are related so she inviting him over to eat." Es sat there for a minute thinking over something."I think that it's a wonderful idea."

"You know what I will help her cook then." She had a look in her eyes that was a tad bit scary." What are you thinking?" She just chuckled"Oh Elsa I think its funny how you will be here with your crush and so will Belle. So as the other best friend here, I think I will help out how I can to make sure my two closest friends get what the want. Besides once Kris finally figures out that he likes me and tells me, then we can all go on a date together." My jaw fell to the ground."What you think I don't notice how he acts around me. HE gets all nervous and stumbles on his words. Not to mention how he just ran out of the room." Her eyes narrowed at the door he left out of. She let out a sigh."You know Els you could help me out with that." She gestured toward said door. "I'll think on it and see what I can do."

"So Anna your going to be staying for dinner." I heard Es say and i looked over my shoulder. How long was she standing there. "Yes. I wanted to hang out with my new friend here." She pointed at me." Since Elsa was so good to me last night, I thought that we could just hang out today and get to know each other." She shrugged and Es seem to let it drop at that." SO Els, what time is the wonderful Belle going to be here." I pulled out my phone and sure enough there was a text from her." She said she will be here at five and that I better not be up to something or i will pay dearly." I gulped. Belle is the kindest person I have ever met, but when she was mad, you better watch out. I sent a reply and walked over to the wall of movies."SO Anna what would you like to watch?" Anna was behind me when I turn around. I didn't realize how close she was til I knock into her. She went flying back so I did what came naturally to me. I grab her and pulled her into me, to stop her from hitting the ground. What I wasn't expecting was her knee to fly into my penis. I let go of her and sunk to the ground grabbing my crotch. "Ohmygodohmygod. Elsa I'm so sorry."

"Just give me a second." I manage to grunt out. That fucking hurt. The pain was starting to subside and I let out a breath, I didn't even realize I was holding."Its okay it was an accident." I gave her the best smile I could mustard up."I'm really sorry, I'm just such a clumsy person." I felt her arms wrap around me. I looked into her face and I could see tears trying to spill out. "Its okay, honestly. Accidents happen, i knocked into you and it was an accident." I released my sore crotch and caressed Anna's face."Really i'm fine, beside Kris has kicked me so hard down there, that he almost cause me to rupture my balls." Anna couldn't help but laugh. The fact I feel so comfortable about talking to her, well its strange for me." Okay Els, i'm sorry for laughing"

"So what movie are you two going to watch?"_ Oh yea we are not alone_."Uh i'm not sure. Anna what do you want to watch?"

"Well I'm going home, Your brother doesn't seem to be coming back. But ill see you at dinner. Oh and make sure to tell Belle ill be here to help her cook." Es gave us a wink then walked out the back door. Anna walked over and grab a movie."How about this one." She held out, to my surprise, The Grudge."Sure, sounds good to me." I took the movie from her and pop it in the dvd player."Want some popcorn?" She nodded yes and took a seat at one end of the couch. I made my way to the kitchen and started some popcorn. I pop my head back in the living room"Something to drink?"

"Yes please, soda pop if you got it."

I walked over the fridge and grab two sodas. It didn't take the popcorn long to finish up and I poured in into a bowl. I walked back out into the living room and I didn't see Anna. Maybe she went to the bathroom. Then I seen she had spread out on the couch. "Here's your drink and popcorn." I handed it over to her and she pulled her legs up" You can lay down, I'll sit there." I pointed to the lazy boy sitting beside the couch."No!.. Then we wont be able to share the popcorn." I couldn't help but giggle at how much she sounded like a little girl saying that. I plopped back on the other end of the couch. I reach for the remote and hit play. Anna had sat up and moved over to the middle. I looked over at here."Er Well you know wouldn't want you to have to reach to far for the pop corn." Uh-huh," Totally fine. Have you seen this before?" She shook her head no. "Well its kinda scary. So. i-if y-you get to scared, just- well. I'll protect you." How is it this girl has so much power over you, she can turn you into a bumbling fool. She layed her head on my shoulder"Thanks."

The movie was at the scene where the woman cleaning goes into the closet to inspect the sounds she was hearing. I could tell that the eerieness of the scene had Anna spooked. Then when the woman was pulled up into the attic I felt Anna's hand grab my shirt."Are you okay?" I whisper into her ear. It cause her to jump"Yea." She said still not loosing her grip on my shirt. On instinct I wrap my arm around her shoulder and pulled her close."I got you Anna." I said as I squeeze her shoulder. i went to remove my arm from her, but she stop it. "Please?" was all she said. I nodded and left it.

Anna let out a scream at one point and tucked herself into me as far as she could. The half eaten bowl of popcorn now sat on the coffee table and i had both arms wrap around Anna."We can turn it off?" She nodded no."I love horror movies. They just scare me." She shrugged her shoulders as best she could. It was to the scene where the grudge is crawling down the stairs and i felt Anna tighten her grip on me. Maybe we should make a habit out of watching horror movies together. She hid her face when she appeared at the top of the door. She had her face pressed to my neck and I could feel her breath tickle my neck. _Oh god. Don't get hard. Don't get hard_. I felt her take in a deep breath and let out a sigh. Then I could have sworn I felt her lips brush my neck. It sent a shiver up and down my spine that was all to pleasant. "Thank you." She said in a breathy whisper. "Fo-for what?" I choked out. I felt her arms slither around my stomach. "For this. For actually letting me finish the movie. Most the time who ever i try to watch a scary movie with turns it off." Then I know I felt that. She kissed me on the cheek."It means a lot to me that you let me finish it." What the movies over? I looked up at the tv and seen the end credits. "Oh its no problem. You can always watch scary movies with me. I love them." I felt my face heat up._ I wonder if the sun gets the hot_. The small contact did something to me. I felt on fire. I looked over into teal eyes. I felt my mouth go dry and I couldn't help but lick my lips. I notice her eyes feel to my lips as I did this. It made me gulp. Before I knew it I was leaning in and our faces were only an inch apart. I watch her eyes flutter shut."Please." Was all I heard from her. The way she said it, was coated in want. I closed the gap between us. Her lips felt amazing. So smooth and warm. She pushed back into me. The kiss grew passionate quickly, I felt her wrap her arms wrap around my neck and she laid back, pulling me on top of her. I swipe my tongue across her lips and she parted them darting her tongue out into my mouth. That was surprising, but not unwanted. I pushed my body into hers, feeling her breast against mind. Oh god. My mind was swirling and I couldn't help but grind down into her. She wrap her legs around my waist and pulled me into her. At the contact between us I heard a moan escape her lips as we broke the kiss. I started to kiss her jaw line. Peppering kiss up and down her neck, making my way to her ear. I licked it in the most sensual way, before taking her ear lobe into my mouth and sucking on it. "Umm Elsa.." She moan out in a whisper._ Say my name like that more often_. I felt myself growing hard. My cock was pressing on the zipper of my pants, causing a slight hint of pain. Anna pulled me down by her legs, pushing my cock into her clothed pussy. This elicited a louder moan out of her.

"Anna.." She looked me in the eyes and pulled me down for another heated kiss._ Oh I can't take much more_. I was getting turn on way to much. I need to stop. "Anna. We-we need. t-t-to stop," I panted out. "Your right." She said in a seductive tone. But we didn't stop. she was bucking into me and I couldn't take no more."It hurts. I need. I-I-I need to free myself." She reached down and undid my button and the zipper."That better?"

"Much." Well at least I wasn't trap in my pants. But before it could get any further, the door bell rang."dammit." I heard Anna mutter. I finally snap out of my haze and turn bright red. "Uh. I'm so sorry. I didn't-" but before i could even finish my sentence Anna had cut me off. She place her finger to my lips"Its okay. I really should be the one apologizing. But it wasn't unwelcome." She gave me a wink. I stood up and started to redue my pants. "Uh. Would you mind answering the door. I. Well" I glance down and back to Anna."Oh._ OH!_ Shit. I'm so sorry.. Elsa, I didn't realize you were.." Anna shut her mouth and I could see a blush forming on her cheeks."So yea ill go get the door and you could.. Well." This is awkward. Shit why does this keep happening. I ran to the bathroom before I turn into a red crayon. Once inside I locked the bathroom and gave myself release.

When I walked back out looking as if nothing had happen. I notice Belle had the biggest smile on her face. I looked her with wide eyes and mouth 'What'. She cock on eyebrow at me. She then pulled out her phone. Anna and her were talking about dinner. Wow when did it get so late already. Anna looked over at me and I seen her eyes twitch down and back up so fast that unless you were watching you wouldn't have noticed. Then i seen that blush again. Was she just."Elsa!? Are you even listening?" Belle was talking, focus Elsa. " What. I'm sorry I wasn't listening." She just rolled her eyes. "I think your phone went off, you should probably get that."Oh right. I pulled out my phone.

_"After I stood outside with no answer I let myself in and well. I saw you two. But I walked back outside. You really should learn to lock doors around here or at least take it to your bedroom.'_

OMG! That sinker. I just eyeball her. She started to laugh."Your not funny." I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest."Oh Elsie I can't help it if you make it so easy to tease you." Anna just looked confused."She saw." Anna looked like she wanted to run and hide. "Anyways, Es said she going to help you cook oh and just so you know Adam going to be here." Belle was now the one to looked shocked"What?!" Belle took off to the kitchen.

"SO.."

"So."

"Uh. I really enjoyed watching the movie with you. " When did you get so close."Me too." I could see something in Anna's eyes, there was lust there, but something else as well. I couldn't put my finger on it."Anna, would you like to go out with me. Like a friend date.." I managed to spit out.

"What about more the friends?"

wait. what? "Um. like in a romantic dating in a relationship type of way?" My heart starts pounding and I'm pretty sure I need to pick my jaw up off the floor.

"yea silly how else would I mean it. I'll be honest with you Elsa, I really like you and I have for a long time now i just was always afraid to say anything. Your amazing and so kind to other. I swear I remember this one time you literally gave someone the shirt off your back and clearly there is something between us. I don't normally act like this, at least not with anyone else I liked before.." I couldn't believe what I was hearing."Then do you want to go on an actual date with me?" I asked in a horsed voice.

"I would love to!"Oh. my. gosh. Elsa just asked me out! which duh your her. You have no idea how long I waited for this moment. And on top of that I get to spend all day with you." She pulled me down on the couch in a crashing hug. "Anna.. Cant..Breath.." Anna loosen her grip on me."oh sorry." She gave me a shy smile."I forget how strong I am sometimes." I can't help but chuckle."Well you do have a mean right hook." I blushed "Belle told me you're the best sparing partner to have." Good save. "So when and where will this date take placed?" Anna asked with pure happiness coming from her." Well if you're not busy tomorrow, how dinner, I know the perfect place." She pushed a kiss to my cheek."As long as It's with you, it will be perfect." She released me and walked into the kitchen. My hand flew to my cheek and I rub the spot she kissed. I hope this isn't a dream. If it is I never want to wake up.

* * *

><p>Belle, Es and Anna have been cooking away in the kitchen for a while now. Adam was finally here. Me him, and Kris were cleaning up outside, from the party. "Thanks for helping Adam. Did you even come last night?"<p>

"No, I had to help my mother out last night and watch my baby brother. She apparently had a hot date." He cringe when he said that."Her words not mine." Adam was a funny guy, he was hot temper and had very little patience, but when it came to his mother and brother."How is chip doing? I haven't seen that little guy in forever. You should bring him over to swim sometime. " Adam nodded his head."Yea he would enjoy that. So how did everything go last night. I heard someone was going around drugging people." I looked at Kris and he just shrugged."Where did you hear that?" Kris asked. "Well you know I heard what Hans did, and well he maybe a creep but he would never actually do something like that. Then I heard from a few other guys that went, they said the woke up and couldn't remember a thing from last night. Two went to the doctor and found out they were drugged." He look between the two of us."You guys haven't heard?" We both nodded no. "Oh well, ill give you a list of the guys i talked to about it. and if you want to get ahold of them to make sure they are okay. Beside I know you two and there is no way that you will let something like this slide" He did know us all to well. My mind got to wondering. Who could do such a thing. Why is it only guys."Do you know if any girls were drugged?" I asked.

"Not that I have heard of. Yea I thought that was weird too."

"What are you a mind reader." HE just chuckled."No but i figure you would think the same thing. I mean after all we do think alike." He's right again. "Well lets worry about this later, i'm hungry." Kris said while making his way inside. Adam and myself followed behind.

The table was set and the girls were sitting out the last of the food."WOW. This looks amazing!" Me and Kris said in unison. " It really does. So who cooked what?" I got a strange look from the girls" We all help with everything. So we cook it all together. " I just rolled my eyes. This is the times I don't understand girls and their code they go by." Okay okay." We all took a seat at the table. I sat down at the end than Kris and Adam. On the other side Anna sat in front of me, Belle in front of Adam and Es in front of Kris. Well that's just funny. " So dig in." I reached for the chicken first and place a piece on my plate and then handed it off to Anna, who smiled and took it. Next was potato, green beans and corn. Then I spotted the rolls. I asked kris to pass them my way and he did. NOw that my plate was full and I wasn't it was time to make it all disappear."Wow this is amazing." Adam was the first to take a bit. I notice the girls were just watching us._ Making sure we like it are you_. I took a bit out of the chicken and it melted in my mouth. It was so juicy and full of flavor. "UMMMMM." was the only sound I could make. The flavor was fully alive in my mouth, This is lemon pepper chicken and I know it. But it tasted different. Better then Belle has ever done. It can't be her doing. Es maybe? Then I looked up at Anna watching me each it. I stopped chewing and looked at the cut up piece on my plate and back to her. She nodded a yes. Oh I would love to come home to a home cook meal by you everyday." This is deilious. It's like an organism in my mouth."

"Well at least someone is enjoying it." I looked over at Es, who was looking at Kristoff. He was just moving his food around his plate. I lean over and whispered into his ear."What wrong big guy?" He looks at me then glances out the corner of his eye. OH right. "She not judging you, she just wants you to enjoy what the worked so hard on. " I gave me a smile and he smiled back."Your right. Just. She. you know." And I did know one reason I would never actually move to sleep with Es, because my brother is in love with her. He only acts this way around her. Super shy." Your fine, trust me, she wants to know if you like her cooking.." I trailed off cutting my eyes back to Anna." Listen Kris, you need to tell her." I made sure no one else heard me, but he was looking as if I yelled if off the tallest building in New York through the worlds largest megaphone."Shhh. Okay I will. but I don't want to be.." Rejected. I knew what he was going to say. But my eyes said it all to him and he nodded."Later." It amazes me how this big guy can turn into a bigger bumbling fool then me, when it comes to someone he likes. Dinner went on and everyone was eating and talking. I couldn't keep my eyes off the beautiful redhead sitting in front of me.

After dinner we all decided to go do our own thing. Adam asked Belle to go get ice cream with him. Which we all know she said yes too. I wouldn't doubt it if they were dating soon. Kris walked up to me." I think i'm going to take her for a walk in the gardens and have that talk. You know before Eric, Flynn, and Hans get back home." I nodded to him.

"I'm probably about to take Anna home." Her and Es insisted on doing to dishes. I'm not sure why. I wanted to help out but they wouldn't let me. Es was the first to walk out of the kitchen."Uh. Esmeralda, I was wondering if you would go for a walk with me?" Came a shy whisper from my brother. Wow he actually did it. Esmeralda face light up like the fourth of July."I would love too." She sashay over to him and loop her arm around his. Before I knew it they were out back and out of sight. Well then. "Hey" I turn to look and see Anna walking out of the kitchen. "Hey yourself." I said making my way to sit down on the chair." SO. what do you want to do now. we could always go for a swim?" I suggested. "Unless your ready to go home. IF you are i can take you. " I just shrugged I didn't want her to be uncomfortable."That sounds like fun! We gotta enjoy it became summer is almost over. But then winter will be here along with the snow." By the way she said that i'm guessing winter is her favorite season."Winter huh. Do you like winter?"

"Oh yes, i love it. When the snow falls and you can build snowmen and have snowball fights. Not to mention its a great excuse to cuddle and snuggle up close to the one you love." That last part came out sounding timid and shy, judging by the blush on her cheeks she had some one in mind saying that."Your right. You now made me look forward to the season." I gave her a heartfelt smile. I want to cuddle you and keep you warm. i thought looking at the beautiful redhead. Taking in her small frame and round curves, and to go along with that sexy body is the greatest personality. She really is something else."So about that swim." I said motioning to the pool outside." Oh yea, my clothes are in your room. I'll go get them and head to the bathroom." I followed behind her, after all my clothes were in my room as well. We walked into my room i left the door open that way I wouldn't be tempted to put my hands all over her. She grab her clothes and walked right back out of the room, closing the door with her. I threw myself on my bed and looked at the clock. Wow it's already 8:30. Time seems to be flying by today, time does fly when you're having fun. I closed my eyes and just laid there for a moment. Just letting this wonderful day wash all over me. _So Anna likes me and wow ANNA LIKES ME_. I feel like jumping up and down. I feel like a kid on Christmas morning that got the one present that dream of getting.

Anna came back and I hadn't even changed yet, but the strange thing was, she was wearing the short and shorts I gave her last night. "How about we skip swimming. Your roommates are home and I don't feel like being gawked at." She said with a huff as she sat on the bed. "Boys will be boys" I said while sitting up and moving over."What would you like to do then."

"Well, could we maybe watch another movie. In here.." She looked down and twiddle with the sheets."Yea that's fine. Well i'm going to go get out of these clothes then and you can pick out a movie." I pointed to my stand of movies" I'll be right back."

After i changed and headed back into my room. Anna was sitting on the bed holding the remote to my ps3 in her hand." I hope its okay, but i put in Beauty and the Beast. Its one of my favorites." I just smiled and nodded, climbing on to the bed. I wiggled my way behind her to the side of the bed by the wall. " Its one of my favorites as well." She hit play and sat the controller down on the night stand. She laid down with her backside to me. I just laid there not knowing what to do with myself. "...Do you want to cuddle?" I finally asked. I just felt like I needed to hold her and be as close to her as i can." She looked over her shoulder at me with a look of affection."I thought you'd never ask." I moved closer to her and wrap my arm around her thin waist, pulling her as close as possible. "Much better." I couldn't help but to smile like an idiot, hearing her say that. Wow things today have gone amazing. I cant believe I'm laying here in my bed with Anna. Sweat lovable Anna. I let out a happy sigh. I felt her shiver and then I realize I was breath on her neck."Sorry." I muttered out. dammit Elsa don't ruin it. Things are going so good right now."So does today count as a date." Well I was not expecting her to ask that. "Do you want to consider it a date?" I wonder how she will answer this.

"Yes I do. I have had such an amazing time with you Elsa. I really don't want it to end." I felt her grab my arms and wrap the around herself even more." I don't know what it is about you or this, but whatever it is, I never want it to end. Elsa I never felt this way about anyone before. I know this is a lot to put on you. But I just can't hold it in." Anna turn around in my arms to face me. She was so close and I could tell she was waiting for me to respond. " Anna, Listen, There is something I need to tell you." I seen her face defeat and a look of sadness forming." No no, Don't get sad, I want to tell you how I feel. You have no idea how much hearing you say that makes me feel. You're the only person I have ever had eyes for even as kids, I knew that I liked you like this." I leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't a heated passion filled one but I poured all my emotions for her into this one kiss. Telling her without having to say it. I'm not ready for that, not yet. "Anna I want to be with you more than a flower needs the sun light. " Before i could say anything else she was pulling me in for another kiss. It was sensual. It was sexy and she was taking the lead this time. She pushed me on the flat of my back. She swung her leg over mine and straddle me. She broke the kiss first and I swallowed as much air as i could. I think i'm seeing stars. Anna starts kissing my neck and she ran her tongue up and down my neck. Oh god this woman knows how to turn me on. I felt myself becoming aroused. She started to nibble on my ear and run her fingers through my hair. She gave it a tug. I couldn't help but let out a moan. I felt her smile against my skin. She started to kiss me again. This time she nibbled on my bottom lip, sucking it into her mouth and slowly releasing it. She ran her tongue over my lips asking for me to part them. I did so with no hesitation. She ran her tongue over my teeth and the top of my mouth. There was a battle going on now between our tongues over who will dominate this kiss. I ran my hands up and down her back under her shirt. Lightly touching it, leaving goose bumps everywhere. My hands wonder down to her hips, where they squeeze them and pull her into me. I thrusted upwards pushing my forming erection into her clothed privates. I heard her moan in my mouth and oh heaven did it taste good. I wonder what she taste like. I wonder if she would let me.

I then flipped us over, catching her off guard and latched myself onto her neck. I sucked hard at her skin, hoping to leave behind a mark. The thought of leaving my mark all over her cause me to grow so hard, it was painful. at full size I was a little under eight inches and now I felt like my cock was trying to grow beyond that. I trusted my erection into her again. Both of us moan at the contact."Elsa, please. don't tease me." I was getting drunk of everything that is Anna now. I moved to back off of her and pulled my shirt over my head exposing my bra covered breast, and muscular stomach. She just eyed me, the look in her eyes was a hungry that i'm sure were being reflected back in my own. I reached for the hem of her shirt. and slowly pulled it up but then stopped"If you want me to stop, please just say so. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do. I just want to make you feel like no one else could ever make you feel. " She reached for my hands and pulled her shirt off in one swift movement. She didn't have a bra on. I froze in place as i took her in. She was laying their hair all around her, I trailed my eyes up and down taking in all that is Anna. I looked at her neck and seen my mark. I couldn't help the smirk form on my lips. Oh she going to have a few of those before she leaves. I trailed my eyes further down noting all the freckles I see along the way. So many of them. I want to play connect the dots with my tongue. My eyes finally fall on her breast. Oh damn are they nice, they are nice and round. Her nipples were a beautiful pink color and hard. My mouth started to water and i lean down to take one of them in my mouth while one of my hands found the other one. I ran my tongue all around her nipple before taking it in my mouth. I started to suckle on it and run my tongue over the harden flesh at the same time. While I was wrapping my whole hand around the other one and squeezing it. I heard Anna moan again."Ummm...Elsa, don't stop."

I was still between her legs, and at this position i could just how wet she was getting. Damn, am I don't that to her. I fumble at feeling her juices threw her shorts. Maybe she not wearing underwear. I thrusted into her a little harder this time and the noise she made let me know i hit the right spot. So i did it again. I switch my attention from her left breast to her right. I felt her tangle her fingers into my hair. "Anna." I let out in a breathy moan, this cause her to buck up into my cock. "OH Anna..." I moan a little louder this time. I trailed kisses up to her lips. I captured her lips with my own and before i know it i'm flat on my back. Wow she is strong and when did my bra come off? Now Anna was looking at me in Awe and then she started kissing my chest and running her fingers over my abs. She dragged her nails down them. "Oh God..." I moan out and grab her hips pulling her into my throbbing member. "Anna.." She swirl her hips in a clockwise motion. "Ummhmm" I watched her with heavy eyelids." Elsa, I cant take much more." I got an idea, I wasn't ready to go all the way with her, not just yet. I wrap my arms around her back and shifted us to where she was laying on the bed. I planted a light kissed to her lips and left a trail down stopping to pay attention to her breast. The when i came to her smooth stomach and belly button I ran my tongue around it I slipped my fingers in to the waist band of the shorts she was wearing. I looked up at her first to make sure it was okay. She had an unsure look on her face. "If you don't want me to I wont."

"Please, don't stop. It's just. Well i never. Um. Well-"

"Been eaten out?" I finish for her. She nodded a yes. "Well i promise you going to enjoy what im about to do to you. And at anytime you start to feel uncomfortable, i will stop. All you have to do is say the word."

I started to pull the shorts off when I felt a hand on my shoulder."Elsa, um. Does this mean that. Well you know. That we are going to be together. As in a relationship?" What? did she just" Are you asking me out?"_ Like now. really?! Not that I'm complaining or anything, just what timing._"W-well yes I am." She gave a firm nod of the head and i could see that her confidence is slowly returning." Anna, yes I want to be your girlfriend. " My heart fluttered at the sound of that. "And I want you be your girlfriend Elsa, more then anything." I felt as if my heart just sore off into the starry night sky. I started to kiss the inner part of her thigh."Then its settled. We are now in a relationship." I said between kisses to her thighs. I finally make my way to her soaken wet folds and i could smell her so clearly now. Umm so wet. I lick my lips as my mouth began to water. "Anna.. " I moan out as i licked the outside of her second pair of lips. I felt her spread her legs any more I lowered myself right in between her thighs and wrap my arms under her legs, pulling her into my mouth, to keep her in place. I could see her clit was cover in her wetness. i licked it first, I felt her shiver under my touch. I took it into my mouth and sucked it hard. She taste amazing. It's a sweet taste almost like chocolate. I un wrap one of my arms so I can have a free hand. I used my fingers to part her lips. It gave me better access to her inner most private of areas. I suckled on her lips feeling her growing wetter and from the sounds she was making she was close. My name was like a mantra on her tongue now. "Elsa...Elsa...Elsa..." IT was driving me on. I dip my tongue inside of her wiggling it around. "OH GOD!" She practically scream. I pushed deep inside of her taking in as much of her juices that I could. I don't want to waste a drop. I switch back to her clit and with my index finger I circle around her entrance. her fingers was tugging at my hair. "Elsa stop teasing." I slide my finger inside of her. God was she tight. My erection long since forgotten, was brought to the front of my mind. I forgot how turn on I was and I didn't think i could be turn on more i was wrong. I could help but whimper at the painful erection I had. I let my other hand release her and slide it into my shorts grabbing my cock and stroking like never before. I went back to focusing on getting Anna off.

I slide my finger in and out of her twisting it inside of her and finding her g-spot. I hit that spot over and over, while sucking and licking on her clit. "ELs-Elsa im-im- " She grab a pillow and threw it over her face. She let out a screaming moan. I licked her clean and still worked on getting myself off why she rode out her organism. I felt satisfied with drinking as much of her cum up as I could. I sat up and she looked at me and seen my hand down my shorts."Oh no you don't." She pulled my hand out and pushed me down on the bed. "Its my turn now." She pulled my shorts and underwear off. "You really don't have too. I can just.." I trailed off hinting i could just finish myself off. But she was already lapping up the pre cum coming out of the tip. "Your so big." I heard her say. The blood rushing to my ears made it hard to hear anything at the moment. I felt her soft lips wrap around the tip and with one of her hands she grip the base of it, She started sucking me into her mouth. My head fell back into the bed and I let out a heavy moan. "Anna.." I wasn't going to last long no way I already felt it building. she ran her hand up and down the area her mouth couldn't reached. My fists were knotted in the sheets."Anna, I'M about to cum." I didn't want to blow my load in her mouth. I didn't want her to be uncomfortable and I know most girls don't like that. I pulled her hair to get her to stop and she looked at me."I. I don't want to make you-"

"I want to taste you." As soon as she said it she was back on my cock like it was the best tasting lollipop she had ever had. I came and it was hard. I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head. I felt like I was floating on air. She hasn't released me yet, she still milking my cock for as much cum as she can get. She finally let's go and lends up and kisses me. I can taste myself on her lips._ I can really get use to this_. "HI." She says. It takes a moment for my mind to clear itself of the haze. "Hi." She laid down next to me and I pulled her into my arms." That was amazing." I kissed her forehead. " She kissed my neck. " Can I just stay the night again." I nodded a yes. I kissed Anna on top of her head "Goodnight my angel." and before I knew it we were both asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed that. <strong>


	4. Always got to be somthing

**So here is the next chapter. Its kinda rushed due to the holidays. I hope everyone enjoyed their thanksgiving. So with out no more wait here it is.**

* * *

><p>It was the weekend before classes start and me and they guys were planing on having an end of summer bash. We had everything sat up and ready when the first guess arrived. Sadly it would not be my wonderful girl. Anna and I have been together for about a month now. Things between us could not be better. But she told me she wasn't coming to the party tonight til later.<p>

They people started to arrive and it was in full swing in no time. Mulan offer to dj the party for free, which is awesome. She the best DJ around and since she is friends with Anna, she offered to help us out. I was walking around greeting everyone, since me and Anna have been dating I manage to become more of a social person. I felt a pair of hands slide around my waist and pull me close. "Guess who?" The voice purred into my ear. I just frown.

"Meg get the fuck off me. I have a girlfriend now. I would appreciate it if you would just leave me alone." I pulled her arms off me and walked away. I found a table and took a seat. Where is she. I pulled out my phone and nothing. God I swear if she not here soon im just going to go inside. I let out a puff of air and scan the crowd. I grown." Meg can't you take a hint."

Meg lean over the table, almost spilling my drink but she caught it before it spilled."Listen I just wanted to say that I was sorry and ill try to respect you and that-"

"Just leave." She just rolled her eyes, which had this dark look to them, "You come running to me one day." Then walked off with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Anna Pov<strong>

"Rapunzel I swear if you are not down here in five minutes I'm going to come up there and drag you by your long hair!" God Elsa is going to be upset with me. "Hurry up!" I was pacing in the living room waiting on my dear cousin to finish getting ready.

"I'm sure you girlfriend wont care as long as you show up." Punz said has she made her way down the steps.

"Finally! Lets go." I was out the door and in the car. Punz following. "Besides I'm sure your boyfriend would like us to get there before everyone drunks." Finally I get to be with my woman. I haven't seen her in like a week. "I'm kinda glad school is starting back up next week. I don't think I'll be able to spend more time with Elsa."

"Elsa, Elsa, Elsa, You know my little berry, if I didn't know any better id say you have fallen in love with her." Rapunzel said with a smirk. I didn't have to see it to know it was there.

"Oh shut it. I know I have, she was my first kiss-"

"On both pair of lips I might add."

I slap her on her arm. "You know sometimes I really hate you." Yea since then me and Elsa decided to slow things down. Not that im complaining but if you were in my shoes you would understand the frustration. I mean after all I have never had sex and well the most I have ever done was with her. Once Elsa learn this she want to slow things down. She really is the perfect gentleman. She holds my hand and opens all doors for me. She tells me how beautiful I am all the time. I couldn't help but sigh.

"Stop. Stop it now, you're not even around her and you're doing that thing." I just rolled my eyes. Punz like to point out when I had my 'Elsa face on'. "Besides look we are already here."

I got out of the car and ran for the back yard. I was scanning the crowd til my eyes fell to the platinum blonde I was looking for. I couldn't help the smile that took over my face as I made my way to her. "El-sa?" I couldn't believe what I was seeing in front of me. Elsa was kissing another woman. _Meg_. " Anna, you never kissed me like that before." I heard her slur out. At that moment all I saw red and I walked over to Meg and pulled her off of my girlfriend.

"What do you- Oh its you Red, and here I was starting to think-" I didn't even let her finish her statement. I punch her lights out. she flew backwards and fell over a table. "Anna, whats, w-whats goi-ng... on. I feel.. not. right." I looked over at Elsa and something was not right, my heart was breaking. "Angel, the worlds..." She fell to the ground. What did she do to you? "KRISTOFF!" I scream at the top of my lungs."Somethings wrong!" I started to cry and shake Elsa begging her to wake up. She was still breathing. "SOMEONE CALL 911" I was starting to panic til I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. "Anna, I need you to move." I don't even know who is speaking all I can do is watched as the love of my life lays helpless on the ground.

The party was over and everyone was asked to leave. The ambulance got there and took Elsa to the hospital. It was all a fog the ride there, they wouldn't let me go with her. Kristoff picked me up and carried me to his car. " Don't worry Anna she is going to be okay." I felt so uneasy about this.

"Meg did this to her." I got out in between sobs.

After what seem like a lifetime we finally made it to the hospital. I ran into the ER and begged them to show me where she was. Finally we were led back to a waiting room. " Excuse me are you here for Elsa-" The doctor stop to look at the chart.

"Yes, she is my sister. Please sir what is going on with her."

"Can you give us some information about what happen to her. She not responding to our question and just keeps talking about seeing an angel. I couldn't help but feel my heart-break a little more. My Elsa is thinking of me even when she not in her right mind. I told him of what I had seen and how she was acting before she passed out. He then left us, telling us he would be back with more info as soon as he knew something.

It was about another hour before we heard anything. Needless to say I was a complete wreck. There is nothing like having to sit around and wait to hear if the one you love is going to be okay or not.

"I have some news for you, I think you both should sit down. There is no easy way to say this, but Elsa was drugged. It seems whoever did this use an extreme amount on her. She is going to make it, but she is going to be asleep for a while. You can go in and see her now." I didn't even wait to listen to what else he had to say, I was up and running into her room. When I pushed open the door, I seen her laying there the bed. Her clothes had been removed and replace with a gown. She not going to be happy about that. I walked over to her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She started to move "My Angel." I heard her mumble out.

"I'm right here baby, I should have been there sooner this wouldn't have happen to you." I started to cry again. _Meg that trashy bitch, god knows what she would have done to you if I wouldn't have shown up when I did_." I Love you, Anna." I froze in place and my eyes snap open. She was still laying there sleeping. At least she is dreaming of me. That made me smile hearing her say those words. " I love you too. " I pressed a kiss to her lips.

Before I could craw into the bed with her I heard the door to her room open. "Anna, there is a police officer here and he wants to get a statement from you." Kristoff sad voice came. "Okay." I kissed her one more time and then left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa POV<strong>

What I first heard was the beeping sounds, and I couldn't get my eyes to open. "Anna, turn that off." I said trying to roll over, but something stop me." I tried to open my eyes slowly and looked around at the white room I was in._ Where am I. Oh my head_.

"Elsa?" I heard the timid voice come. "Where am I?" Everything was dizzy and I soon drifted off into darkness.

* * *

><p>I'm not sure how long I was out for, but it felt like I had been ran over by a semi truck. I first heard the beeping sounds, Okay so I must be in the hospital. I open one eye up and all I could see was red hair. Anna was sitting in a chair pulled right up to my bed she was laying her head on the bed on top of her arms. "Anna." My head is pounding and my vision is a little blurry. <em>Oh god I think I'm going to be sick<em>. Anna did not move. "Anna! Please, I think I'm going to puke." I shouted close to her ear,Well that did it, she almost jump through the ceiling. "ELSA!?"

"Baby don't move, I'll go get the doctor." She was running out of the room before I knew it. She was back before I could even process it. "Baby, are you okay? How are you feeling?" She rushed over to me, trying to be as gentle as she could. "Babe, I'm not glass." I smirked at her. "But what the hell happen? and why am I here. The last thing was talking to you on the phone before the party." I looked at her completely dumb founded, but the look in her eyes was not one of sadness. It was a look I never seen in her eyes. I could tell what it was though, rage. She was pissed."Anna, please I need to know. -" She leaned down and pressed a kiss to my lips.

"...Elsa, there is no easy way to tell you this, but you were drugged. " I just started to laugh. No way, she messing with me."Your joking...Your not joking are you.." She just shook her head. The look on her face said it all."But there is no way. Anna How long have I been asleep?" She looked down at the floor and mumbled something." Two days. Who ever did this to you.. They... Elsa they gave you too much causing you to OD. I thought I was going to lose you." I could see she was fighting back tears. I motion for her to come to the bed, but before she could The door open and in step the doctor.

"Good to see you awake Elsa, I am Doctor Smith, but we are not here to talk about me." He walked over to me." Elsa, I don't know if you are aware of what has happen to you or why you are here."

"Anna said I was drugged?"

"Yes, we found Ketamine in your system. It's a drug that is known for its use as a date rape drug. Who ever gave you this, gave you way to much. It was a good thing you were brought here when you were. It's a very fast acting drug. And has several side affects. Some that include being in a dream state of mind, distorted perceptions of sight and sound, slurred speech, aggressive behavior, and more. I will give you information on it before you leave. I would just like to check you over now and she how your motor functions are doing." He turns to Anna."Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to wait outside." Anna looked as if he just kicked her puppy.

"Its okay, she can stay. She is my girlfriend." The doctor nodes." I figured as much, I don't think she left the hospital at all since you were brought here." He smiles at me and winks at Anna. "I remember when my wife and I first got together. Ah to be young and in love. But I digress." He walks over and starts checking all my vitals and asking me to bend my legs and arms. Then he asked if I could wiggle my toes and fingers. After that he looks over the machines I'm hooked up to. "Well Elsa, you doing great. I think you will be able to go home tomorrow. But since you just woke up I want to keep you over night for observations."

"Okay. So, what do I do about this? Is there anyway to find out who did this to me?"

"Well there has been a police report filed. But since it was at a large party its going to be hard to catch the one. Unless you remember anything about taking a drink from some on or setting yours down and leaving it, just to return to it later..." He trailed off looking to me with a quizzical expression.

"No I get my own drinks, and then I never sit them down. If I do I toss them. I try to be smart about things like that."

He took a moment to ponder over this."Well can you remember talking to anyone that night before things go fuzzy?"

I tired to think, but its like that whole night was wiped from my memory."No.. The only thing I remember, is waiting for Anna. She told me earlier that day that she wouldn't be there til an hour after it started. " I puffed out some air. "This is frustrating and I feel like I have been hit by a truck.." I looked over at Anna and she was watching me. She than started to speak. But I couldn't hear what she was saying. She let out a puff of air.

"Elsa, Meg did this to you. When I found you at the party she was ki-kissing you. I kinda freaked out and punch her. I don't feel bad for it. But I don't have proof that she did this to her. She told the police that you came onto her. I know it was her though. I just. I can't explain it.-"

"Anna, breath. I also wouldn't doubt it. She has this obsession with me. I need to try to remember." I let out a sigh.

"Well I think you better just rest, I'll be back to check on you later." The doctor walked out of the room. It was me and Anna, I motion for her to come sit on the bed. I move over to let her sit and pulled her down in my arms. "I'm sorry I scared you. I can't imagine what was going through your mind. " I pushed a kiss to the top of her head and felt her arms wrap around my waist. "Elsa.. When you were brought in and I finally got to see you.. You sa-... I thought I might actually lose you. And the last time I would see you would be hooked up to there machines. And when." She stop talking and just started to cry. I couldn't help but to cry for her. She seems so broken now. "Baby, I wont ever leave you." I pulled her face up to mine and I softly wipe the tears away from her eyes. "Anna, I know we haven't been together for very long, but I have something i need to say to you." She was looking into my eyes and I could see anticipation settling into her. "Anna, I love you. Your everything to me and have been for a long time. I don't know if you realize it or not but we have gone to school together since we were little kids. I remember the first time I ever saw you and how I thought you were the prettiest girl on the play ground. I remember going up to you and asking you to be my girlfriend-"

"And I said no because you can't date some one you first meet." She giggled at the memory. I couldn't help but smile at her remembering this. "And here I thought you wouldn't remember me, some goofy chick. " I gave her a silly face. She lean in and kissed my lips. " I love you too, Elsa. And I have for a long time. " She kissed me again. " And as much as I would love for this to end a little differently, But you need you rest." She made to stand up.

"No, don't go. Please stay. I just want to hold you." She smiled and laid down in the bed. I open my arms up for her to get as close as possible. I pulled her in close and kissed her head. "You really are my angel." I felt really tired and sick. I decided to just relax and let sleep come.

When I woke up again, it wasn't because I wanted to, but a nurse was telling us visiting hours were up. After a reluctant Anna finally woke up, I had to tell her it was time to go. I understand her not wanting to leave, hell I would refuse and make them remove me by force. "Love, I know you want to stay, but really you heard the doc, I'm going to be just fine. Besides I'm going to need you to be well rested for tomorrow.." I trailed off.

"Why do I needed to be rested Elsa, You're the one getting out of the hospital.. Oh because you want me to take care of you duh." She face palm and it was adorable. I pulled her into my lap and gave her a kiss. I felt her trail her hand down my body and stop at my stomach. She pulled away." Your lucky I care about you so much." She tickle me lightly, causing me to laugh loudly. I grab her hand and pulled her into a hug around me. " I love you too." It came out full of affection. "I love you too, my angel. Now get going before I have to fight with the nurse to let you stay. " She pushed a kiss to my lips it was a chaste one. "Dream of me." she said as she walked out the room.

* * *

><p>I laid back in bed and closed my eyes. I hope tomorrow gets here quickly. I heard my door open. "Sneaking back in are you. I knew my charm was to much-" I looked over to see some one I didn't expect walking through the door. "Aurora?"<p>

"Hello Elsa. Godmother sent me. She wanted to know if you would like to be moved to her private wing?"

"No and you should leave." Well that came out more harsh than I had intended. I crossed my arms and refused to look at her.

"Now Elsa, that no way to speak to me. I know since I became friends with-"

"Well it's because of your so-called friends that I'm in here." I spat out. "Were you in on this? Did you know what she was up too? Do you realize I almost died?!" I threw my arms up in the air.

"Elsa, what are you talking about? I have no idea whats going on. I was told that you had been drugged and then force yourself on to Meg and Anna had punch her -"

"Don't you dare speak her name, Anna told me what she saw and it sounded like Meg was the one doing the forcing. " I narrowed my eyes at her. "Did. You. Have. Anything. To. Do. with. This.?"

The look on her face told me she didn't and that she was battling with in herself. "I know Meg is a little to fond of you, but do you really think she would go as far as to drug you and make you be with her?" She sounded so timid asking this. I couldn't tell if she was asking me or asking herself.

"Listen, Aurora, I know you are to kind to ever do something as wrong as this. You should really find new friends. Just because we were in an arrange marriage doesn't mean I don't actually care about you. I know that our parents were insane for that little stunt. But I really think you should find new company to keep. After everything went bad and. Well you know. The accident. Your godmother did away with the contract. I know I shut out everyone, but Aurora you're a beautiful young woman and I seen how you have eyes for a certain brunette... You can tell Maleficent that I appreciate her offer, but I will be leaving tomorrow. Anna is going to come and get me then take me home and take care of me. " I watch her face fall. She actually had feelings for me, something I could never return.

"Okay Elsa. Well if you need anything please feel free to ask. Oh and Elsa, I'm glad you finally got what you have wanted all along. If I hear anything about who done this to you, I will let you know." She was out the room in no time. But I seen the silent tears falling. I really need to tell Anna about this. I decided it could wait til the morning. That was a little to draining to deal with. I got as comfortable as one could and tried to let sleep over take me. IT was surprisingly hard. But finally it happen and I had the most wonderful dream of a certain redhead and myself having a wonderfully naughty time.

When I woke up in the morning, I felt a wait on my chest. My eyes shot open._ Who the hell.. Anna._ That just figure she would be here as soon as the visitors were allowed. I looked down at her and was all to aware that she was asleep and laying on my all to hard boner. Morning wood sucks, have I mention that yet. I tried to shift her leg off me but to no use. I ended up waking her up. "Baby, are you okay?" She said has her head raised up off my chest. She was rubbing at her eyes. "Yes. How long have you been here?" She just snuggled back into me.

"Since they allowed me to be. I missed you and couldn't stop thinking about you." She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me tightly. "School will be starting and I know we wont be spending as much time together.."

"So you want as much time as you can get. I understand completely." I wrap my arms around her thin waist and pulled her as close as possible. Then my erection became all to apparent. She shifted her leg to where it was pushing right into it."..Elsa, were you having a wet dream?"She lifted her head off my chest and stuck her hand up and under my shirt, slowly drifting her fingers over the contours of my abs. "I wouldn't say I got to the wet part.." Wow that came out a little more heated than it meant to. "Oh, well I guess dream me is just not as good as the real thing." She winked at me. I felt her hand slide down to the hem of my shorts. Oh god did I just get nervous. Really. she gave you head and you want to get nervous because she is wanting to touch you. I felt her hand reach into my shorts and run along my stiffen member. "Oh god." I groan out and reach for her hand. " Really Anna we talked about this. Beside not here. Anyone could walk in." Is she really pouting now. Anna sat up on the bed and crossed her arms. Her bottom lip stuck out as far as it would go. "But baby, we haven't done anything since. Well.. we started dating. I thought you know since we are in a relationship and not to mention we told each other that we loved each other, that it would be okay."

"I understand that. Just not here. Please. " Last thing I need for Mel to find out I was getting it on in her hospital. Oh that reminds me. "Anna, I need to tell you something." I shifted so I could look her in the eye and tell her about the visit I received from Aurora and then into the arranged marriage thing. She actually took it well. Laughed at it even."Wow I didn't know people still did that. So because of Auroras godmother, you were able to get out of it?"

"Yes she didn't think it was fair for either of us to be forced into something like that. She believe people should have a choice in who the fall in love with. " I just shrugged.

There was a knock on the door and then it open. I quickly covered myself up and Anna just giggle. I gave her that this not funny face. "Ah Elsa I'm glad to see you awake. I just want to check you over real quick." The doctor walked over and started to write what the number on the monitors were. " Then the door open again."Elsa?"

_Oh god no._ I groaned. "Hello Godmother."

"Oh come now, is that a way to speak to me. After all I have done for you." She tisked and walked over to the bed."John I have it from here. I believe that wife of your is waiting for you at the nurses station." The doctor just nodded and went to leave."I'll see you one more time before you can leave.

"Now, um Elsa, is this her?" I looked over to Anna and smile and back to Maleficent. "Yes ma'am." I could see a twinkle in her eyes. One I only see when she looks at Aurora." I'm happy for you. But Anna, that correct?" Anna nodded." I would like to speak to Elsa alone for a moment." Anna looked at me. I could read the look on her face."She can stay." Mel nodded.

"So be it. Well Aurora came to me last night and told me about your conversation. First off that was not nice of you to be so mean to her. You know I will not tolerate you being that way towards her." She glared at me with such intense eyes." I know that things are not idea between the two of you, but you could at least try to be her friend again. But she told me that you believe her friend, Megara, is the one that did this to you. I would like for you to come by my office in a few days. I don't like that girl. I think she is tarnishing my little beastie, and Elsa, if she is trying to harm you in any way I can't have that. Your parents left you in my care and I will not allow no harm to be fall you. " Mel started to pace the room. She stop at the door. "Please, do try to reconnect with Aurora. It would mean a lot to me if I knew she was surrounded with people I knew would keep her safe." That look in her eyes, I could tell that she worried, but that look was more of a look for a concern lover, then a daughter. Aurora, if only you could see this. "I will try godmother. For you." She smile at me, a true guanine smile. Then her stoic self took over."Now, I expect you to check in more often. I don't want to hear of my god child being in the hospital, by reading the charts, next time have someone call." With one last look she walked out the room. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Wow, Els. She intense." Anna said looking back at me. "Does she always have such a commanding presence?" I just nodded.

Finally it was time to go home. I was cleared and now i'm leaving to go home. I was sitting in the passenger seat of Anna's car. "So. Since classes start tomorrow, are you sure you are going to feel up to going?" She asked as we pulled up to the house."Yea, I'll be fine. Besides don't we have like two classes together tomorrow? As long as I have you beside me ill be fine." She just smiled that adorable lopsided smile and got out of the car. She ran to my side and open the door."You know, I think that we need to talk about a few things."

"What do you want to talk about?" I couldn't imagine what she wanted to discuss. "Everything is okay right?" I couldn't help but ask, you know when some one said we need to talk, nothing good comes from it.

"Oh yes everything is amazing, i just think that since we have progressed more in our relationship, that well. If you want that is, I would like for us to move up the physical part as well.." I could see the blush on her cheeks darken. " So yea I just. I think its time. God Elsa, I have-"

"Lovely, can we please take the conversation to my room?" She nodded. "I just I know the guys will be waiting to see me and well I don't want us talking about getting it on right before." She turn even darker red."Y-yea your ri-right." Awe my little virgin. "Hey Anna" She turns to me right before we walk inside. I pulled her in for a kiss. " I love you." I wrapped my arms around her. " I love you too, baby." The door swung open and Kris was standing there. He pulled me inside and into a bear hug."Cant... Breath... Everything... Darkness...Taking...Over.." He released me. "Not funny. I'm sorry I just missed you is all. You know I can't go into hospitals, but thanks to Anna here. I knew how you were doing every second. You really got yourself a good one there sis." He gestured to Anna.

"Your right, and besides she also a cutie, so I think I will keep her." Anna rolled her eyes and wrap her arm around my waist. We walked into the living room, where all my other roommates were. I greeted them and quickly excused myself. "Sorry guys I'm just worn out. Its been a long day and it's not even three yet." Anna followed me up to my room. When I open the door I was not expecting to see it so cleaned up. I also noticed an over night bag sitting on my desk chair." Um. Els, I hope you don't mind but I been sleeping here. I was so worried about you that I just had to be as close to you as I could and since at the hospital they wouldn't let me stay the night I came here." Anna rub at the back of her neck. She just to damn much."You welcome here anytime." I pulled her into a hug. "So how about a movie in bed?" She nodded and walked over to the stand of movies."How about Mrs. Doubtfire?"

"That sounds like an excellent choice." She pop it into the dvd player." I could use a quick shower. I want to wash that place off of me. So ill be back shortly." I grab a towel and started towards the door. Then an idea hit me. "Anna, d-do y-yo-you wa-want to jo-join me?" I manage to get out. Why with the nerves.

"I would love to, but I already took one this morning. But how about you come back here and we can get dirty and I can shower with you later." She wink at me and gave me a sexy smile.

I cleared my throat. "Okay." I squeaked out. Still the thought of being inside of her was enough to turn me on. Shower now. I told myself.

I was in and out of the shower in record time. Anna was laying in my bed, wearing the shirt and shorts I gave her on the first night she stayed with me. I really do love seeing my clothes on her."Baby you are finally back." She kicked back on the bed so I would have room to lay down.

"Yes I couldn't miss cuddle time with my lovely." I pressed a kiss to her cheek before climb into bed. "So want to finish that talk now." Wait what? Okay your horny side is showing.

She sat up on the bed."Well its simple, I want us to go all the way. It doesn't have to be today or anything, I just know that I want my first time to be with you and I feel like I can't wait much since.. Well you know, that night." She started to blush and I just nodded for her to go on." I just can't stop thinking about it, and my body craves your touch." She leaned over to me, pushing a kiss to my lips. She then lean back. "Just that is enough to sat me on fire."

She has a point. I look deep into her eyes. "Well when ever you are comfortable enough, all you have to do is say the word."

"Well I'm saying a word now. A few actually, Elsa, I want you to touch me." She reached over and grab my hand, pulling me on top of her. I looked deep into her eyes and slowly dip my head down to capture her lips with my own. I could have sworn If it was possible I would have melted from the intensity of the kiss. It was hungry, needy and full of want. Anna wasted no time in suckling on my bottom lip I open my mouth and she shoved her tongue inside. She wrap her legs around my waist and pulled me into her. At the connection of our bodies, I felt her moan into my mouth and god was it sexy. I could feel already the heat coming from her core. It was turning me on, then one thought struck me. I pulled back from Anna.

"Anna, uh as much as I would love to take this further, but we have a slight problem. I don't have any condoms and before you ask, yes I can get you pregnant." A look of irritation took over her face, then quickly faded.

"Its alright, we can just do what we did last time." Each word was dripping with want. She needed this, and I cant say I didn't feel the same. She pulled me down for another kiss on the lips, then started to trail kisses up and down my neck. She went to the spot on my collarbone and sucked hard. I had to bury my head in her neck to quiet the moan coming out of me. I didn't realize just how much of an effect she had on me til now. I was fully erect. I don't know how she manages to get me this hard so fast but I'm not complaining. I reached down and pulled at the hem of Anna's shirt. She lifted up enough for me to pull it off, exposing her upper body. I wasn't expecting her to unwrap her legs and pull her shorts off as well. Damn she really wants this, okay don't get nervous. I felt her tugging at my clothes and I quickly pulled my shirt off. I decided to go braless, which now I'm glad I did. She started to pull on my shorts, I stood up and pulled them off."Underwear too." Anna stated, staring at me with hungry eyes. I started to blush and slowly pulled my briefs off. She looked down at my swollen member and licked her lips. I climb back on the bed and got back in between her legs. I got an idea to tease. I reached down and took my cock in hand, while pressing a kiss to her lips. I started to kiss and nip at her jaw line. I felt her wrap her legs around me again. I couldn't help but smirk at what I was about to do. I could feel how wet she was already, I slowly took my cock and ran it in between her moist center. I watched as her head fell back into the bed and she let a low moan out. Oh god that was sexy. I bent down and took one of her perky nipples into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it and sucking on it, all while I was using the tip of my cock to play with her clit.

"UMmmm.. Elsa.." I heard her moan out. I felt her squeeze her legs around me I let my cock go and brace myself on the bed. I could feel her juices coating my cock, I couldn't help the throaty moan that escape me. I bucked into her pressing my harden member into her clit even more. She bucked back into me. Oh god if she feels this good on the outside I cant wait to feel her on the inside. She start to rub her wet pussy up and down my shaft. I started to kiss her breast and up her neck til I reached her lips. I sucked on her bottom lip and when she parted her lips I wasted no time in devouring her mouth with my tongue. I thrust myself into her again, feeling myself run up and down her swollen lips.

"Stop teasing me.." I heard her moan out.

"But teasing is half the fun." I said as I removed one of my hands from the bed and lightly dragged it down to her swollen bundle of nerves. The moan the echo off the walls was music to my ears. "Baby, I love it when you scream my name." I said as I started to lick my way down her body. Stopping to kiss her stomach. I knew how much feather light kisses turn her on. I was still running circles with my thumb on her clit. I looked up into those beautiful teal eyes and staring back I could see the hungry still swirling around, but I also seen love in there as well. " I love you." I said as I move my hand and draw her clit into my mouth. I sucked on it hard and released it with a pop. I ran my fingers in between her pussy's lips.

"I lo-love y-you." I heard her let out in a breathy moan. I slowly pushed one finger inside of her, feeling her tightness squeezing away at it. "Oh angel you are so tight. I cant wait to see how you feel wrap around my cock." I say to her. I wonder if she likes dirty talk, oh do I hope so because it's so hot when a girl tells you all the dirty things you do to her. I felt her get even wetter as soon as I said it. Yeap she likes it. I licked at her juices and suckled on her swollen clit bring her close to cumming. I stop before she was able to.

"Stop. teasing." She deadpan and pulled me up to kiss her. She broke the kiss and went to whisper in my ear."I love the way I taste on your lips." She then start to lick the shell of my ear. I felt my eyes roll back into my head and I involuntarily thrusted into her. my cock coated in her juices and I was so hard it was starting to hurt. Anna then flip us over and straddle my waist pinning my raging hard on in between her soaking wet center. She started to move her hips. and I could feel her clit rubbing against my shaft. I reached down and grab her hips pulling her down into me, I thrusted up at the same time. We both let out a moan at that moment.

"Oh god, Anna you feel so good on me." The more she grinded on top of me the more I felt myself about to cum and I could tell she was close as well."Please don't stop my beautiful girl friend." She quicken her pace and started to roll her hips to gain more friction. "...Elsa.. Oh god you're so big. I want you to fell me up. " That did it for me I threw her back on the bed and hovered over her. " I'm so close.. Don't stop now." I was about to push inside of her, when a knock came to my door. Fuck. you. "Elsa?" Nooooooooooo. "Elsa, I know you're in there. Listen I need to talk to you so I'm coming in."

"NO. FUCK NO. DO NOT OPEN THAT DOOR." The door had started to open but quickly closed. I looked down at Anna, who was as Annoyed looking as I was. "Who is that?" She asked I could detect the anger in her voice. I just sighed.

"Its Belle. Belle, just give us a moment." Anna reached down and started stroking me.

"Belle, could you give us like ten minutes. Me and Elsa are having a serious talk right now, but I'm almost done." I couldn't help but blush at her statement. Anna turn her eyes back to me."Your at least getting me off." Her eyes were full of lust. she pushed me on to my back and then turn around. She presented me with her soaking wet pussy.

"Okay... I'll be in the living room." Belle sounded shocked. I bet she knows what going on in here and she not use to being told she would have to wait for me.

I pulled Anna's hips down and shoved my tongue deep inside of her, feeling her clamp around it. She then took my dick into her mouth and started sucking on it and stroking it with her hand. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. I felt it building in my stomach and my toes started to curl. Well that's new. I wiggled my tongue inside of her pulling it in and out. I ran my fingers over her clit. she stop what she was doing and I felt her press down on my face, pushing my tongues deep inside of her. I dwlt her throw her head back and moan out in pure ecstasy, before returning to what she was doing. I felt myself cum within a matter of seconds both of us riding out our orgasm, trying to not waste a drop of cum. Anna finally pulled herself up and off of me."Well, I hate that we got interrupted, but that was still amazing." Anna said as she snuggled into my arms. she threw her legs over my body, I watched as her eyes were shocked. She looked down and then back to me."What can I say baby, the things you do to me." She kissed me and I tasted myself on her lips.

"Better go and see what Belle wants." Anna said as she sat up and moved to get dressed. I followed behind her. grabbing my shirt and then shorts. Anna snuck up behind me and wrap her arms around my waist I felt her grab my dick. "We need to go to the store later." She squeezed me and the release. I could feel I was getting harder.

"Not. Cool." I said turning and kissing her cheek. She just smirked at me.

"Well, I don't like being interrupted when I was about to have my first time with my amazing girlfriend."

"Well its kinda a good thing, because you know, we need to go the store first." I winked at her and she started to blush. "Now let's go see what Belle needs." We walked out of my room to the living room. Belle was sitting on the couch, texting on her phone. She looked up from her phone and smiled. "Well, I am sorry for.. Intruding, But Elsa this couldn't wait. Anna you should be here too, this will involve you as well." The look on Belles face was sad and unsure. "Elsa, there is no easy way to say this, but I'm pregnant..." The look on my face was one of complete shock. Those last two words she spoke where echoing in my head.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused? Did I hear that right." She nodded and I looked over at Anna who had a look of disbelief on her face.

"Yes Els. I just said that I'm pregnant. There is a chance it could be yours. You and one other person are the only ones I had sex with. You remember that night we had the dinner, and Adam and I went for ice cream?" I nodded and she continued."Well, I don't know how it got started but we ended up having sex, protected mind you, but still it happen. I already told him and he asked if their was a chance it was someone else and It's possible." Belle then turned her head to Anna. "Anna, I'm sorry you having to hear such details but you can see why it involves you as well.-"She returns her focus to me."- And we had sex two days before the pool party. I know we used a condom..." I could see tears starting to form in her eyes."But Elsa I thought you should know. I plan on having a dna test done." My head was spinning at this point. _Belles pregnant and it might be mine._ The last thing I remember was everything going black right before I hit the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh what a twist.<strong>

**I will update as soon as i can. Don't worry, I wont leave you hanging for long on what happens next. Things are about to get going in the plot. There is a reason for everything in this chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This is a very short chapter. I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Belle POV<strong>

"I. I think i broke her." I turned to Anna, who was looking at me then back to Elsa. She really just fainted. Anna reached over and grab Elsa face, caressing it and calling her name, trying to get her to wake up. I know it's a lot to take in but what else and I suppose to do. I watched the happy couple and couldn't help but feel guilty. Elsa finally got Anna after waiting so long and here I come and possibly ruin that chance for her. I started to cry more. I sat back and pulled my knees up to my chest."I am truly sorry. Please don't love her any less. I honestly think its Adams. But There is the chance.." I couldn't finish my sentence as the sobs started to rake through my body. I just buried my face in my knees and cried.

I felt Arms wrap around pull me close."Shhh its going to be okay." I couldn't bring myself to look at her. She smelt like Elsa, but i knew Anna was the one comforting me now. "I could ever love her or you any less. You just shocked her. That's a lot for someone to take in and. Well.. We almost got it on without protection and then you tell her this.. "

I stopped crying and looked up into her teal eyes, soft and full of concern."You guys.. Whoa and then I.. Okay. Yea. I broke her." I couldn't help but chuckle. Something about Elsa She kinda can only take so much before she faints. You should have seen how our first time went together.

Elsa finally lifted her head and her eyes popped open.

She looked at us and blink a few times, then I could see realization hit her in the face. God and she just got out of the hospital to. Great timing Belle.

"Belle, I want you to know, If it is mine I will take care of it. Whatever you need from me I'm there for you. I'm sorry I fainted.. It. We-well it was a shock is all. So... Um. Wh-when do y-y-you th-think." I watched her mouth closed and open a few times. Oh I better just put the poor thing out of her misery. Anna looked at me and smiled, then walked over to Elsa and wrap an arm around her waist.

"Elsa, breath. Try and clam down for me. Your going to pass out again." She stroked her hair and held her close.

"There are a few test that can be done before the baby is born, but they come with risk to the baby." She looked at me and shook her head."No. If it could hurt the baby then no way. I can wait til its born."

"That's what Adam said too. Listen Els, I really do believe that it is his child. I just. I don't know how to explain it. He just asked if there was any way it couldn't be his and well.. I mean it happen maybe a week before me and him. They said its to early to see just how far along I am but at least a month to a month and a half." He was shocked when I told him too, but he is a good guy. He told me even if it's not his, he will still be there for me all the same."

"He is a good guy. He may be foul tempered but he has a soft spot for two things. You and kids. If he has a chance to have a kid with you. Well I'm happy for the both of you. It's not that I don't want it to be mine. I just prefer it not to me for now."

"I understand that. Really I do. Or have you forgotten I know everything there is to know about you. Which brings me to my next point. Elsa you were going to have unprotected sex?! There is no excuse for that! You know you have to be careful. Even then accidents -" I gestured to my stomach area"- can happen. So at least wrap it up." God. I'm already sounding like a mother. "Well if we are all good here. I need to get going. I told Adam I would meet him for dinner." Both of them are just sitting there looking at me wide eye. Elsa mouth is slightly hanging open.

"Okay.. Well I will see you guys later." I get up and leave. Those two are to much sometimes. I chuckle to myself walking out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Meg POV<strong>

"So what do you got for me today, Bubbles?" I walked over and took a seat by Ariel.

"Well.. I heard from a reliable source, that Elsa and Anna are starting to get busy. If you know what I mean. SO. Like I think you just need to give it up Meg. I mean really Elsa sexy and yea she has a dick. But really whats so great about her. She never giving you or me or any of us the time of day. But she will bend over backwards for that tart, Anna. I-" I couldn't help myself, I slap her.

"Shut. The. Fuck. UP. Now you listen here. Elsa, is more than just looks and oh god yea I cant wait to go for a ride on that snake she try to hide in those tight pants she wears. Did you know she can play just about any instrument out there and that she is lead vocalist and guitarist in her own band." I couldn't help how much I knew about her. From the first moment I saw her, I knew she had to be mine."Anna is just another fling, I'm going to see to that. Trust me. I have a plan. Just then my phone started ringing. A text from a number I didn't have in my phone, but i knew who it was all the same.

'It didnt work." I frown. Okay there are other ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa POV<strong>

Its been a little while since Belle left, neither Anna nor myself have said anything about 'going to the store' since Belle reminded us just how much we almost screwed up. We decided it was best to just hang out down stairs around Everyone else. I made Kris and Es come watch a movie with us and then Hans and Eric join us. I notice Hans take a seat next to Anna and for some reason it made me uncomfortable. I also notice the shift in Anna. She doesn't like him and I'm not sure why. I mean I know he has he bad qualities, but there is still good in him.

I am still not feeling to while after everything and the hospital. I really just want to go to my room and hide away from the world. First some one slips me drugs so the can rape me, then I finally, well almost get it in with Anna, but that was interrupted so Belle could tell me she was pregnant. And to top it all off, classes start tomorrow. I let out a groin. Anna looks over at me and the look on her face says she wants to leave. I look towards the stairs and back at her.

"My room?" I mouth to her. She nods in return. She gets up first and I follow behind.

"Hey where you two off to?" It was Hans. That just figures, I'm pretty sure he has the hots for my girlfriend. Before I could answer Anna chimed in. "Oh to Elsa room, we never got to finish having that talk from earlier." She was looking at me when she spoke. I seen a glimpse of those wild and sexy bedroom eyes of hers. As soon as the appeared they disappeared. She now just looked annoyed. She turn her head to Hans."Why, whats it to you?" She question.

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering if y'all were going to be here for dinner. I was in the process of ordering pizza." He flashed his phone and sure enough he was doing just that.

"No thanks. I'm not a big fan of pizza." I chimed in. "I think we will go out to eat." I pushed Anna forward. I notice Kris look at me weird but he never said anything just smile and wrap his arm around Esmerelda. We walked outside. "So where do you want to go?" I asked her.

"You really don't like pizza?" She look surprise.

"No I just didn't want to stay there. Beside you need to get home soon." I seen her face fall. "Hey, its okay. We have a class together tomorrow. Two actually. And we have a break together and we can study together. Don't worry, we will see each other a lot. There is also the weekends to look forward too. You can spend every weekend with me." I wrap my arms around her waist and pulled her into my body.

"I know. It's just. Well this has been so nice and I really just want to keep you all to myself I guess." I kissed her. "I love you. Now food, where do you want to eat?"

"Um. How about that café close to campus."

"I know the place. They have the best hamburgers." We walked to the car and I open her door and she got in.

* * *

><p>The first day of classes was finally here. I was more than ready to get this year started. My first class was with Anna and it was Biology. The professor was a nice older man. He was a large man. He almost didn't fit through the door. Professor Stoic I do believe was his name. He was very serious but not to much to where it was going to be unbearable. The next class I couldn't help but notice Meg was in it and so was Aurora. Maleficent words were in my mind. I thought that maybe I could use this class to start being friends again. I know Anna seen she was in their too because, the whole class, her back was stiff and she looked pissed off the whole time.<p>

Finally class were over and I was ready to head home. I told Anna to meet me at my car when her class was over, some how we ended up with a schedule that had classes in the same hours. But I am pretty happy it worked out like this. She wouldn't like this but my last class has Meg in it too. I felt arms wrap around me and pull me close. "Hey, I thought you were going to meet me at the car. " I said trying to turn around. I reached for the hands and I knew right away that it wasn't Anna. I pried the death grip off of me and turn around

"Cindy?" I was confused. I thought it was Meg. " What are you doing here?"

"Elsa, is that anyway to treat the love of your life?" She lunged forward and wrap her arms around me. "I thought you said we would be together forever." What the hell?

"I never said anything like that to you and let go of me!" I shouted. Why is she doing this.

"But you told me you loved me and wanted me to have your babies." She started to try to kiss me. I resisted her as best I can, trying to pry her grip off of me.

"I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

"Yea and that's me."

"No sorry honey but that's me." Anna. Thank god for that woman. She grab Cindy by the hair of her head and pulled her off of me."Anna, I'm so sorry. I don't know what she talking about or why she even acting this way. I really -"

"Don't. I know all your little 'fan club' by heart. Each and every one of them. That think the have the right to talk about you as if you're a piece of meat to be passed around between them all. " She grab my wrist and pulled me away from the blonde laying on the ground caressing her head.

* * *

><p>I was laying my stuff down on my desk. Anna plop down on the bed pulling out her text books. I decided to check my phone and good thing too. It was from Belle.<p>

'Elsa, I need to talk to you. Now. I'm coming over.'

"Anna, Belles coming over." She just nodded to into her book and taking notes to respond. How cute. I turn to my stuff and started to pull out my notepad and books. Then a knock at my door. "I swear to god, if you too are getting it on i'm going to- Oh well good. Anyways listen. First off I'm not pregnant! Yay for that, but most importantly there was a 'mix up' in my test and some one else. But get this, when i was on my way out of the client I seen Megs right hand woman heading inside. So I did some research and turns out, Becca works in the lab.." I think my eyes pop out of my head.

"You don't think she.." I trailed off and look over at Anna, then back to Belle who was nodding her head. I then looked back at Anna. "Anna close your mouth, I think a horse could walk in with as wide as you have it open." I seen her make a note of something. "Okay. What is going on with all these girls?" I just don't get it and what does it have to do with me?

"I'm just saying, but Hans is related to Becca, and he would do anything for her. So Els you better watch your back here at home. You can come stay with me if you need to. I know my parents wont care, they absolutely love you." Anna said while writing some thing else down.

"She right. You need to be careful. Meg is up to something. And I have a feeling its going to End badly." Things started to click in my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this one is so short. I have had a death in the family. I'm not going to be updating for a little if it wasn't as good as you were expecting. So yea. Thanks again.<strong>


	6. Cant Lose You

**I own nothing. There is mention of rape in this chapter. There is not a rape scene. Its kinda rushed but my next chapter will hopefully make up for it.. When I first wrote this story it was a one shot about Elsa and Anna meeting at at pool party and then Elsa taking Anna's virginity. I was reading the original one I work and was like wow. How did it change this much. Anyways Here is the next chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Classes have been in for a few weeks and Meg and her friends have been up to no good. Cornering me every chance I get. I was walking out of my last class for the day, and I made it down the hall when I was pulled into the bathroom. Meg. "What the fuck do you want?" I growl out at her and pulled my arm out of her grasp.<p>

"Oh Elsa, you know you shouldn't speak to me like that. It's not nice to talk to a lady with such valger tongue." She step closer to me. "Well that is unless you tongue is doing verger things to me." She wink at me. I rolled my eyes and made my way to the door. "You really need to respect mine and Anna relationship. If you actually cared for me, you would do that much. Instead of trying to throw yourself at me. My tongue will never touch you body in any way. I am Anna's and she is mine. I know what you want from me and you will never get it. My cock will only go in Anna for now til forever as far as i'm concerned. I will never want you Megara. Can you understand that. I will never love you the way I love Anna. You will NEVER MAKE ME FEEL THE WAY SHE DOES." I ended up yelling at her. She look like she was about to cry but I don't care.

I reached to open the door, when Meg pushed it closed. she reached down and grab my privates and kissed the back of my neck and in between kisses she said. "You don't know what I can do for you if you never let me." I threw her off me and into the wall behind us and ran from the door. I had to find Anna I needed to find her. I checked the time. She would be in between class now.

I pulled out my phone and called her.

"Baby, where are you?"

"I'm in the library. Why? Is everything okay. You sound upset."

"Meet me outside and I'll explain." I hung up and ran to the library. I got there in five minutes as it was across campus from where I was. I seen her outside sitting on one of the benches. I ran right up to her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. I quickly pulled her in a nook of the building and pushed her into the wall. I grab her hand and put it down my pants. "Please.. " She grab me and kissed me."Where else?"

" My neck.. Please.. Baby.. sh-she to-touched-"

"Shhhh.. I know. After you feel better than explain." She grab me one last time and released me. She started to kiss my neck all around, sucking in spots to leave her mark, Letting everyone know that I am hers. She finally release me and I explain what happen with Meg. It took all my strength to keep her from going to give Meg a rearranged face. She hated when theses incidents happen. I have to do something about this. Anna was never mad at me or at least she never told me she was. I know they affected her though. Since me and Anna have started dating, when one of the member of my fan club would make a move on me it was a bolder one each time.

* * *

><p>Right now I'm sitting in my room with Anna, and we having been working away on homework for hours.<p>

"Anna, are you hungry? I know I sure could use some food and a break." I turn in my chair to look at her. She was laid out across my bed, her books and notebooks strung about. She looked up at me, pushing her glasses up with the end of her pen. "Anna, food?" I seen it click on her face that I was talking to her. She so adorable.

"Sounds great, I think my brain hurts. " She sat up and stretched. "How about we go see what you have in the kitchen, there is food in there right?"

I laughed. Living with guys its hard to keep food around." Maybe. But we might have to go out. I think the guys have forgotten to go shopping."

"Boys will be boys." She deadpan.

"Come on let's go buttercup." I got up and reach out for her hand, which she gladly gave me, I pulled her up and out the door. We made our way to the kitchen, I noticed that Hans was in the living room on his phone. He looked up at us and smiled, then he walked outside and closed the back door. That's not odd behavior for him. He is actually quiet the private person. Just knowing he's related to Becca though, makes me nervous. "What do you think that was about?" Anna asked, snapping me back to reality.

"Oh he's always like that." Anna just nodded. We get into the kitchen and find stuff to make sandwiches.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Anna said as she walked over at me and kissed my cheeks. I watched her sashay out the room, swinging her hips just to make me gawk. Before she walked through the door she turn and gave me a wink. I swear she can switch from innocent to sexy just like that. I shuffle about the kitchen preparing our food. I look out the window and see Hans still on the phone. I wonder who he is talking to, I could lift the window. No that would be to noise. Just then I noticed Hans walking back inside. Oh well there goes that idea.

When Anna return, I had finished making our food. We took a seat at the bar and ate in silence. It was actually kinda awkward. Anna wasn't really eating much more like just picking at the bread. I was about to say something but she broke the silence first. "Why do you live here?"

Figures she would ask, we havent talked about me much. "Well this is my childhood home. Its where I grew up. Maleficent was nice enough to keep it for me and Kris. She said she knew how much it meant to our parents, for us to have it. " I just shrugged. "Its home. Kris told me once that i could have it. He said once he was done with school, that he was going to be moving off to start his own life. So he wants me to have it and use it to get my start in life, however that maybe. It could be by starting a family or selling it to get my band up and going. Either way, it's all mine." I just smiled at here. I noted her eyes widen but she was trying to keep a straight face. It was no secret I come from money.

"So.. Why the roommates? Well not Kris, I understand him. But why the other two?"

Seen that one coming." Well Hans was Kristoffs old childhood friend and Eric, Well me and him became friends in high school. We both got bullied and kinda found a friendship through all the hatred. They both wanted out of the parents house so we decided to let them move in. "

"Well I know you have the kindest heart out there."She smiled. It looked a little forced.

"Okay Anna, whats with you? You seem.. Off. " I asked expressing guanine concern.

"...I'll tell you later. Not here." She eyed the door. "Why don't we go back to your room. I'm not really that hungry anymore." She picked up her plate and discarded the food in the trash and rinse her plate off. I followed her action.

She walked into my room and started to pack up her stuff. "Okay Angel, whats up?...Are you leaving?" I couldn't help but asked because she was getting all her stuff. Clothes, books, and everything of hers here.

".. Elsa, I think I need to just go home. I'm just stressed.. " She trailed off but I could tell there was more to it.

"Is that it? Because it seems to me that there is a lot going on in that head of yours." I heard her sigh and watched her turn and sit on the bed. "Seriously babe. Whats going on, your making me worry.." I walked over to her and caress her face, but she jerked back. "Okay. Fine. Don't tell me. But I can't take it anymore. Your acting so strange and have been for days." I throw myself back in my desk chair. "Anna, really I just want to know whats going on in that brain of yours."

I heard her sigh. "Elsa, Listen. " She took in a breath and looked me in the eye and for some reason I was getting nervous. I didn't like the way this is making me feel.

"Anna, What is it, please. I will get on my hands and knees and beg you to tell me. I have a feeling that something bad is about to come-"

"Oh god no. Don't think that. Baby no I love you, it's just. Well I don't like coming here with Hans here. He makes me uncomfortable and I swear he drools over me to the point it's sickening. I think that you should come to my place more. Mom already said it's totally fine and maybe you'll finally get to meet dear old dad." She smirk at me. "But for real. I'm not comfortable around Hans. I swear even just being in a room with him alone for five seconds makes me want to go bath, just to wash it away. He really creeps me out, at first I was just like yea okay he's a guy.. But then. And Elsa, I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner but he flirted with me a few times. I know I know, he has his good sides, but if he's your true friend he doesn't hit on your girlfriend and love of your life and who knows maybe one day, your wife.. Uh I mean if you wanted that no rush or anything. I'm in no hurry.. Not that I don't want to marry you or anything. Its-" and there is my sweet adorable rambling champion. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Your adorable when you do that." She smile and relaxed. But then I got serious, we had to talk about this."Why didn't you tell me sooner that he was giving you a problem like that. That's fine, I would love to come and spend more time with you at your place. As for Hans, I can't just put him out on the street, but I'll tell him he needs to move out. He has crossed the line and I'm not having that." I could help the edge in my tone. I didn't like that he was doing this to her. This is my fucking home and he has the nerve.. Calm down.

"Oh and Els, I heard him on the phone I think he was talking to Becca.. I can't be sure but it sounded like he mention your name.. "

"Anna, my love, I think its best if you leave now. I don't want you to see what is about to happen." I walked her to the front door, and I noticed how Hans was in the living room. Perfect. I watched him, watch Anna."Hans, Eyes off." I sneered out at him. He looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"S-s-sorry." He stuttered out.

"don't go anywhere. We need to talk."

I walked Anna outside and to her car. She pulled me into her and kissed me ."That was hot." she said, dripping with want. "Come with me.. "

"I'll come over later." I said giving her one last kiss and letting her go."I have something to take care of first. " She let me go and hop into her car. I waved by and walked back inside as I heard her pull out.

I walked into the living room and noticed Hans wasn't there. I looked around for him. I walked into the kitchen and was hit hard by something. My vision faded back.

* * *

><p>Everything was fogging and I tried to move my arms, but the stayed above my head. I tried to open my eyes but what I could see was all fuzzy. My head.. There was the pressure building and I wasn't sure why . I couldn't make out the figure on top of me. Before everything went black again, I remember hearing my name.<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up with an Awful ringing in my ears.I open one eye and peered out through my slit-lids, the light breaking into the room made my head spin. I felt like I have been ran over by a bus. I rolled over in bed and the pain in my wrist registered in my brain along with the pain in my groin. Why does it feel like I had sex. I rolled over and clutched my stomach. I just wanted to go back to sleep. I pulled the blankets over my head and feel back into a deep sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>I was awoken by some one pounding on my door. "Ugh just come in." I shouted.<p>

"The fucking door is locked and you have a lot of fucking nerve!" Came a very angry voice from the other side. Anna was about to beat the door down. I jump up and almost feel over as my head spun. I reached for the door and unlocked it stumbling back into my desk, then falling to the floor. Anna came charging in and slam the door shut. I stood up as stayed as straight up as I could. I could see she had cried for what looked like hours before.

"Anna, whats wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked while taking a step for her. She walked up to me and poked me in the chest.

"I can't fucking believe you.. I thought.. You made me believe.. " She started to cry and sob. I walked close and wrap my arms around her. Trying to pull her into me, but she started to fight and resist even beating on my chest. "NO. Let me go!" She screamed. "You have no right to comfort me now."

"Anna, please... I have no idea what you're talking about.." I had released her so she would stop hitting me. "...Please... Why are you angry with me. What have I done..." I couldn't help but start to cry, whats happening. She whip out her phone and threw it at me.

"Hit play.." She said as her phone hit me in the stomach. I picked it up and did as I was told.

I seen the video start playing and it was me then the phone shifted and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Jasmine came into focus beside me, she looked into the camara and winked then started to speak. "You know Elsa, you really should delete this after tonight. We wouldn't want that girlfriend of yours to find out about us." She bent down and started to kiss my neck. I heard myself slur out something about my girlfriend, but couldn't make out anything. Jasmine took my phone and face it where it was recording her kissing down my stomach to where my cock was. I watched as she started to give me head. I broke the phone, snapped it right in half. I then threw up all over the place and fainted. The last thing I heard was Anna saying, "that wasn't the worse part".

* * *

><p>As soon as I came to, Everything came back at once. <em>Anna<em>. I sat up and looked around. Anna was sitting in the desk chair and I was laying on my bed. "Elsa, I'm going to go.. " She stood up and started to walk out the door I reached for her, but she flinched back."Please.. I just need to be alone.." I could tell she was fighting back tears.

"Anna.. Please... I think I was raped.." I curled in on myself, it would explain why I felt so.. Dirty. I felt disgusted with myself. I was about to get out of the bed and go shower. I was out the door and into the bathroom. I need to cleanse myself, I started the water and removing my clothes and sure enough my cock had dried cum all over it.. I turn to the toilet and threw up again. I felt myself getting dizzy, and I lost my balance. What I wasn't expecting was for Anna to catch me. "You are not showering. Put your clothes on, we are going to the hospital. I'm sure there's a way to tell if you were..." She trailed off. I agreed and did as she said.

* * *

><p>Once at the hospital, the doctor decided to run some test on my blood and took a sample of the fluid from my private area. I felt so degraded by all this. I started to sink lower and lower. And worst of all, I might end up losing Anna. I chance a look over at her and she was looking at me. I couldn't read her expression or anything about her now. I had this sinking feeling in my guts. We sat there in silence til the doctor came back in. " Elsa, listen some of your results have come back. The samples that we took from your penis have come back..." He hesitated before he continued talking, looking from me to Anna. "Well, I'm just going to be out with it. we ran checks to see it was your own semen or if it belonged to another. Well, I'm sorry but it is not yours. We are going to be running test for sexually transmitted diseases.. But That's doesn't seem to be the worst of it. Also you were drugged again by the same drug.. But I'm afraid that there was more than one person that did this to you." I had watched Anna the whole time, she snap her eyes shut and took in a deep breath. It looks as if her heart had been broken. " The samples that we pulled off of you, well the DNA that we pulled from them belongs to at least three people. " Everything started to tunnel out at this point. What the fuck happen to me... I felt it coming up I ran over to the trash can and threw up again. Not only had one person done this to me but at least three.. I collapsed on the floor and curled my legs into my chest and started to cry.<p>

I wasn't even sure what was going on. The next thing I know I'm being pick up off the floor by my god mother. She was hushing me, like a mother does her child. I curled into her and let the sobs out. She held me close and rub my head. " It's okay my little beastie. You alright. I got you. " There was anger in her eyes, a raging storm was swimming in those golden orbs. "Anna, could you please leave me and my little one alone. I have to speak to her and I would prefer a moment alone with her as well. I may not be her mother, but I have raise as if she is my own. " I heard Maleficent speak in a kind and humble tone. Anna nodded and walked out without saying a word.

I cried for a good hour, letting everything sink in. I had been rape because I was drugged, but how did I get drugged. But really who did this to me?"Listen, I need you to remember for me. What is the last thing you remember before you blacked out." Maleficent asked.

I thought about it before I spoke.".. Well the last thing i remember is studying with Anna in my room, I asked her if she was hungry and we went to make food... Then we went back to my room.. How is this going to help. I can't remember what happen after she left."

"Well, does your head hurt when I do this?" She asked pushing on the back of my head.

"Ouch!" I yelp out. " That felt like you just punched me."

She bent my head forward and mumbled something to herself. "As if I would ever strike you dear child. But it seems someone did." She finish examining my head.

"What do you mean?"

"Elsa, I'm taking you to x-ray, that's the only way to find out what cause this injury. I'm thinking it was a frying pan from the size and shape. Come let's go." She pulled me up and out to the hallway.

Anna was leaning against the wall. "Hey! where are you taking her?"

"To have an x-ray of her head, she had been hit hard by something to the back of the head. Also Anna, I need you to tell me the last time you saw Elsa and how she was acting. But first let's get her taken care of, then when I come back we can talk. Please wait inside."

* * *

><p>Anna told Maleficent and I everything she remember about the last time we saw each other, turns out it had been a day ago.<p>

She had come to the house looking for me, but no one knew where I was. She said Kris had told her not to worry, because I was known for pulling a disappearing act for a few days when things got stressful. That is true. I started to remember the conversation we had about Hans.

"Wait.. I remember after you left going back in to talk to Hans about keeping his eyes off you and moving out. I didn't see him in the living room so I walked into the kitchen and that's when everything went blank."

"Makes since why you would have been hit with a pan, now to figure out who has assaulted you. I have inform the police and they will be here shortly."

After hours of test and talking to people I was finally allowed to go. I felt like trash. I wanted to boil my skin off in the shower, that how disgusted with myself I am. After taking a good long shower and washing over and over til my skin was rub raw did I get out. When I walked into my room I was surprise Anna was still here. She got up and walked over to me, invading my space, I took a step back and flinch my hand back when she reached for it. She look crestfallen. I could see tears hiding away in the corners of her eyes. "I'm sorry Anna." I reached for her hand and pulled her into me. I wrap my arms around her and pulled her as close as she could get."I'm just on edge, this is a lot to take in." I felt her arms wrap around my waist. "Angel.. Can you please just hold me til I fall asleep." I felt Anna's arms fall to the side.

"..Elsa, I... Yes I can do that for you." She looked at me and gave me a small smile. I walked over to my bed and climb in and she followed behind. "Thank you. I feel dirty, unclean.. I don't understand why you even want to be near me. You should be disgusted with me.. I had.. Three or more woman.. ma-make me-me... Anna I don't feel clean, no matter how much I washed I still feel like they are all over me still, their sweat and juices. I'm filth. I cheated on you in every way.. I broke your trust.. Its my fault your in pain and hurting now. " I started to cry harder than I did at the hospital, my whole body was shaking from head to toe.. The sobs rake up and down my spin. Anna just wrap her arms around me and rocked me.

"Elsa, Its alright. I know you would never willing cheat on me. I should have thought something was funny. But after I watched that whole video.." I heard her sniffle."..The things you were saying.. If it was even you saying it, you were probably being told what to say."

I nuzzled my head into her neck and took a deep breath. Her sent invaded my nose and boy was it heavenly. "You smell amazing. " The way she smells always reminds me of a cool summer day, down in a secret meadow with its own garden and waterfall."Anna, can I kiss you?" I needed to. I needed her to clam me. I needed to know I was hers. "Please." I could tell she was actually thinking about it. God what if she never wants to again. What if she doesn't want me anymore because these girls ruin me. I cant lose her. She reached down and tilted my chin up and pushed her lips to mine. I melted at the connection. She pulled my face into hers, I could tell she was pouring so much into this. I could feel it all and I pour my love for her into it. Letting her know I'm sorry for all the hurt and pain she has to deal with because of me. We finally released each other. I wrap my arms around her waist and snuggled as much into her as I can. " I really thought I lost you Els. I thought I was just a game to you. I had no idea that you had been kidnapped and raped. At least we have that video. Well you broke my phone but It might still be on yours, but if it's not I'm sure they call pull it off mine some how."

"I'll buy you a new phone. I'm sorry, it's just.. I.. That video.. I don't remember that. It's a surreal feeling watching some one take advantage of you sexually in a video." I felt Anna squeeze me. "Anna, I need you.. I need to feel Clean.. I need to go bath again." Anna held me in place. "No you don't. Elsa, your skin is rubbed raw in places... I think.. Listen Elsa, Please just tell me honestly what you need."

I needed to feel like I belong to Anna again. I need her to lay claim to me. "... I need to feel like I'm yours.. That my body is yours and yours alone. I need you to.." I trailed off hoping she would understand.

She nodded and I could see her eyes feel with the love I'm use to. She leaned down and her eyes fluttered shut as she pulled into a kiss. "No sex. Just kissing.. All over." I said when we pulled apart for air. She nodded in understanding. She shift us to where we were laying side by side. she started to kiss down my neck to my collarbone. I felt her lick my pulse point and suck on it hard. She did this over and over on different spots of my neck. Leaving her mark. It felt good and some how comforting. She pulled up my shirt and exposed my breast. she laid kisses over every part of my exposed skin, leaving her mark along the way. She contiue kissing on me like this for a while, then we shift place and I started to leave my mark on her. I was kissing her stomach, lean up and said "you know tomorrow we are going to look like a pair of leopards."

".. Elsa, are you sure.. You know that you don't.. Because I wont mind.." She gestured to the budge growing in my shorts. I hadn't even realize I was getting hard. I was so lost in the moment I was experiencing. "I'm sure. We should stop. I don't think I'm going to be ready for sex for a long time. I don't even want to have to touch myself to go pee." I laid down beside her and she pulled me into her arms.

"I understand Elsa, and I'm in no rush. We can decide when the time is right later on down the road. " We laid in silence for a while. "..Elsa, I want to talk about this tomorrow. We have to do something before things get worse. But for now just try to rest. I love you and I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you too.. You know I'm starting to believe you really are an angel. Goodnight my love."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so. Things are really about to hit the fan. The next chapter is going to be a roller coaster ride. And oh poor Anna. Will she ever just get her chance to b happy with her girlfriend? Or will true love not be enough. Love is a strange thing. And you have to go through many trails before you can gain true happiness. We will see what is in store for everyone favorite couple next. I will see this. Prepare for the worse but hope for the best.<strong>

**Thank you everyone for your follows, favorites and comments. I am honestly shocked so many of you are following my story. But thankful. **

**Thank you for the nice comments everyone left. It really brighten my day after reading them, so much so that I sat down and squeeze this out of my weary mind. I will try to update as soon as I can but I'm going to take my time with what is to come. The plot is about to unfold and I need time to really focus on getting it right. Til next time.**

_**{Monsters_treatYoself} XOXO**_


End file.
